Teenager Life
by Sweet Creamer
Summary: Bagaimana kalau yang tadinya hanya berpura-pura menjadi sungguh-sungguh?/Chara lain bisa kalian temukan dalam cerita ini sendiri/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : When The Story Begin

Hoyaaaaaa!

Saya datang lagi untuk bertemu kalian semua, para reader yang hidup dengan aman, damai, sentosa, sejahtera, dan bahagia. Di barunya bulan di tahun baru ini, maka barulah pula cerita yang akan saya publish ini. New story dengan imajinasi yang cukup menantang. Sahabat saya yang saya ajak buat konsul tentang ini, malah ketawa karena kayaknya ratenya dari T lama-lama menjadi M. Tapi, nggak tahu juga sih. Ngikutin alur waelah. Kalo pairing juga, nggak tahu Saku bakal sama yang mana. Pokoknya, untuk menyusun fic ini, saya butuh bantuan yang cukup banyak karena sejujurnya saya masih seorang newbie di sini. Ayo, yang merasa newbie teriakkan suaramu! Wkwkwk, elehhh-,-

Banyak banget ya prakatanya. Ya udah deh, kita langsung saja ke bentuk baku yang sudah saya susun sedemikian rupa. Cekidot!

Teenager Life

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Comfort and Hurt/Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Chapter 1: Begin Again

_Warning_: Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan kejelekan lainnya. Masalah rate bisa berubah lohhh, hati-hati.

Happy Reading^^

* * *

><p>"Ngh.. Lepaskan aku~"<p>

Jelas kalian semua tahu, itu jenis suara macam apa. Bukan berteriak, bukan gema, bukan gaung, bukan dentum, tetapi desah. Desahan yang menggoda telinga untuk singgah. Dan, benar saja. Seorang gadis yang tadinya ingin bergegas pulang jadi menghentikan langkahnya. Di pikirannya tak ada gagasan untuk berbalik lalu melewati jalan lain. Gadis berambut merah muda seperti permen kapas itu mengikuti suara itu. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, pastilah suara itu berasal dari tembok yang ada di pojok dinding.

Di dinding itu, ada sepasang insan manusia yang sepertinya mempunyai nafsu kesetanan. Tetapi, hanya sang laki-laki. Dan dia sangat kenal, siapa laki-laki itu. Penampilannya tidak bisa dibilang jelek karena barang-barang branded melekat di anggota tubuhnya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Seragamnya memanglah tidak rapi, seragam putihnya sengaja ia keluarkan dan celana abu-abunya sudah kotor entah karena apa. Laki-laki itu bernama Inuzuka Kiba, teman dekatnya sewaktu dia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Dia memang sudah tahu, tabiat teman lamanya itu memang tidaklah bagus. Sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik, hanya keadaanlah yang mengubahnya. Mengingat dia korban _broken home_, hidupnya menjadi luntang-lanting di dunia gelap. Sempat ia kasihan pada Kiba, namun rasa ibanya lenyap ketika tahu laki-laki itu tak dapat dirubah. Dia bersyukur, saat di sekolah menengah pertama, dia tak satu sekolah lagi dengan Kiba. Kini, tugasnya adalah melindungi kaum hawa yang akan menjadi mangsanya selanjutnya. Seharusnya laki-laki bertaring itu tahu apa akibatnya jika dia ketahuan.

"Ehem!" Deheman sang gadis membuat Kiba menghentikan acara menjilat dada putih padat berisi milik gadis yang dihimpit ke dinding itu. Setelah melihat pahlawannya datang, gadis berponi dengan rambut indigo itu langsung melarikan diri sambil membenahi pakaiannya yang sangat berantakan. Sorot mata Kiba berubah menjadi takut, seakan anak kucing yang hendak disiram dengan air dingin dari samudra artik. Kiba ingin menggunakan jurus yang telah dikuasainya, yaitu jurus seribu langkah. Tetapi, usahanya gagal karena gadis yang bermata hijau itu sudah memegang kerah belakangnya duluan.

"Kau mau kemana, pecundang? Mau lari tanpa pertanggungjawaban?" tanya gadis berkulit putih itu. Kiba mendengus tak terima.

"Lepaskan aku sialan! Aku tak mau melukaimu mahluk lemah," jawab Kiba dengan sombongnya. Raut muka gadis itu berubah drastis. Wajahnya menjadi merah menahan amarah yang menggebu-gebu dalam hatinya.

Mahluk lemah. Kalimat itu yang tak mau ia dengar selama ini. Sesungguhnya, dia tidak lemah. Kaum adam saja yang menanggap rendah kaum Kartini ini. Rasanya hasrat ingin membunuhnya bangkit dan meledak-ledak dalam kalbu. Seringaian seram membuat takut ditampilkan olehnya. Saat ini, tangan gadis gagah itu tengah mencengkram erat kerah itu. Lalu, tanpa disangka-sangka, gadis itu melayangkan tendangannya ke punggung tegap Kiba sehingga Kiba tersungkur dan cengkramannya lepas. Tetapi dengan cepatnya Sakura mengambil kedua tangan Kiba dan menguncinya. Ia injak punggung laki-laki itu.

"Akh! Lepaskan aku wanita sialan!" ocehnya. Gadis itu hanya tertawa sinis.

"Ck, jangan banyak bicara. Dengar, ini peringatan untukmu. Jika kau berani macam-macam dengan perempuan di sekolah ini, akan kukirim kau ke rumah sakit terdekat! Ingat itu!" katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Awas saja kau! Aku yak.."

"Diamlah! Jangan membuatku makin ingin membunuhmu! Aku tak peduli dengan statusmu sebagai anak donatur di sini. Aku tak pandang bulu mengenai laki-laki! Ingat itu!" Gadis itu pun melepas kunciannya dengan menghempaskannya kasar sehingga badan Kiba terbentur ke ubin. Kiba hanya bisa mengumpati gadis itu dengan berbagai caci-maki yang kasar dan tak dapat diucapkan. Sedangkan yang sedang dibicarakan, berjalan santai tanpa beban.

Sakura. Itulah nama gadis yang bertingkah seperti penagih utang tadi. Namanya cukup _famous_ di sekolah sebagai pahlawan bagai para perempuan. Rambutnya ia kuncir tinggi seperti Ariana Grande. Kalau melihat melihat wajahnya, dia tidak terlihat seperti preman sekolah. Wajahnya _baby face_. Alinya rapi, bulu matanya lentik, apalagi bola matanya yang sehijau hutan. Indahnya bukan main. Hidungnya mancung tetapi kecil. Pipinya tidak _chubby_, melainkan tirus, ditambah dengan bibirnya yang ranum menggoda.

Tetapi badannya? Tak usah ditanyakan lagi, bagaimana. Lengannya saja sudah berisi dengan otot _trisep_ dan _bisep_. Perutnya datar ditambah dengan pinggang yang ramping. Kakinya seperti kaki _'Barbie'_, panjang tapi kecil. Betisnya tidak besar, dan pahanya cukup menggiurkan. Pokoknya, sebagai wanita dia adalah mahakarya Tuhan yang dipahat sedemikian rupa untuk melihatkan kuasanya dalam menggambarkan mahluknya dalam rupa yang sempurna.

Sedikit pengetahuan untuk latar belakang Sakura. Dia tinggal dalam naungan keluarga Sabaku No Karura. Keluarga ini memiliki perusahaan besar nomor dua yang bergerak di bidang industri. Sayangnya sang kepala keluarga, sudah tak ada lagi. Ia meninggal karena kelehan dan angin duduk. Jadi, perusahaan dipimpin oleh Sabaku No Karura yang _notabane_ Ibu Sakura. aDan ia mempunyai kakak yang _overprotective _padanya, yaitu Sabaku No Gaara, kakak kelasnya dalam sekolah ini. Dia juga mempunyai kakak yang lain. Yaitu Sabaku No Temari yang mengurus cabang perusahaan di luar negeri. Sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya satu lagi, Sabaku No Kankurou entah pergi kemana. Tak ada kabar darinya setelah melakukan ekspedisi terakhir, yaitu ekspedisi dalam gua. Dan kedua orang bermarga Sabaku itu sangat menyayangi Sakura. Itu semua adalah hal yang _perfect_, tetapi ada suatu kekurangan. Sayangnya, dia bukan anak kandung dari keluarga bahagia itu. Dia hanya dipungut dari panti asuhan karena belas kasihan dari Nyonya Karura. Kalau marga aslinya adalah Haruno. Ia mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu saat ia berusia delapan tahun. Tetapi itu bukanlah suatu masalah, Gaara tetap menyayangi Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri.

Saat kakinya sudah berpijak di depan pintu gerbang utama, dia berhenti bergerak. Di depan itu, sudah ada laki-laki yang seragamnya sama sepertinya. Rambutnya merah dan sepertinya dia memakai _eyeliner_ hitam yang sedikit _overdosis_ karena itulah tercipta lingkaran di sekitar kelopak mata yang membuat matanya seperti mata panda. Bola mata _pale green_ itu melirik Sakura yang diam di tempat. Decak kesal langsung diperdengarkannya. Namun gadis satu itu berlagak seperti ia tak punya salah bahkan tak mengenal pemuda di depannya.

"Adik kecil! Cepat kau naik, aku disuruh Ibu untuk menjemputmu," ucapnya dengan suara berat. Sakura merotasikan kedua bola matanya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Gaara. Aku ada urusan di markas, rencananya aku mau langsung ke sana. Kau pergilah, aku tahu kau ada jadwal berkencan hari ini," balas Sakura. Laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu pun menatap tak percaya pada adik angkatnya.

"Kau serius?" Sakura mengangguk cepat. Setelah mendapati anggukan Sakura, pemuda itu langsung memakai helm dan meninggalkannya bersama suara knalpot menderu-deru yang menggangu telinganya.

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia keluar dari sekolah ini. Dari sini, dia berjalan mengikuti jalur pejalan. Cukup jauh dari sekolahnya, ada sebuah belokan ke kiri. Setelah belokan itu, ia masih harus berjalan lagi. Begitu di sana, ada bangunan kokoh bertuliskan _'POLICE OFFICE'_, Sakura langsung masuk ke sana.

Cukup mengherankan juga. Mengapa Sakura harus mampir dulu ke tempat dimana para penjahat telah menjalani masa hukuman? Apakah gadis ini telah melakukan tindak kriminal? Dia terus melangkah kakinya sampai memasuki ruangan khusus yang tidak ramai dijaga oleh para polisi. Ruangan itu tak ada tulisannya, tak seperti ruangan lainnya. Ruangan itu, sama seperti ruangan tempat karyawan di suatu perusahaan bekerja. Ada figura, AC, kipas angin, meja, kursi, foto, skat untuk membatasi ruangan, komputer, mesin printer, mesin fotokopi, rak berisi dokumen, tumpukan kertas di atas meja, tempat alat tulis, dan nama.

Ia berhenti di depan meja bertuliskan "Sakura". Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Lalu ia duduk dan menghidupkan lampu. Di atas mejanya itu sudah ada beberapa lapis tumpukan kertas. Sakura membuka-buka isi tumpukan kertas itu. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Judul dokumennya adalah, pengedar baru. Sakura membuka kertas yang dibungkus oleh plastik itu.

Di kertas itu terdapat foto. Foto itu adalah foto dimana ada seorang laki-laki yang seumur Kiba, tetapi kelihatan lebih tinggi. Rambutnya biru malam model pantat ayam. Matanya tajam, hidungnya bangir, dan pipinya tirus. Dia masuk ke dalam kategori manusia lumayan dalam kamusnya. Mari kita baca, apa yang ada di lembar kertas mengenai laki-laki ini.

Uchiha Sasuke yang berstatus _WANTED!_

Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, seorang bandar narkoba yang susah ditangkap. Terakhir kali, pihak _Konoha Agency_ mengejarnya di _Los Angeles, Amerika_. Kabar terakhir, US pindah dari _Los Angeles_. Dalam rencana pengedaran, ia melibatkan rekannya sebagai alat transaksi. Mereka berani membunuh orang yang menghalangi transaksi. Mereka mengedarkan narkobanya ke klub malam. Berikut rekan-rekan yang bersangkutan dan tergbung dalam grup bernama _Invisible_.

Ada foto laki-laki yang berambut _spike _pirang. Ujung rambutnya kelihatannya tajam seperti duri durian. Kulitnya agak lain dari teman-temannya Kulitnya tan. Sama seperti Kiba. Sepertinya dia tipe orang yang tak mau merawat diri, hobi berjemur, pemalas, dan masa' bodoh. Di foto ini, dia memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Matanya memancarkan ketenangan, layaknya laut biru yang tenang tanpa ombak. Di bawah foto itu, terdapat tulisan _"Name : Namikaze Naruto"_

Di bawah foto Namikaze, ada foto seorang laki-laki yang sepadan dengan pengedar bernama Sasuke. Dia hampir terlihat kembar jika model rambut mereka sama. Model rambuntnya klimis dan kulitnya seputih mayat. Dan yang cukup aneh dari orang ini, hanya dia yang menampilkan senyum. Sepertinya, orang ini susah ditebak, wajahnya dingin, tetapi tersenyum. Dan menurut data, namanya adalah Shimura Sai. Jelas sekali dia bukan saudara kembar manusia bernama Sasuke. Ternyata hanya dua rekan anak pengedar narkoba yang telah lama dicari-cari ini. Guratan senyum muncul di wajahnya begitu melihat usia ketiga orang ini. Tujuh belas tahun, hanya satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya apa urusan Sakura di kantor polisi? Jadi, begini. Sakura merupakan salah satu anggota organisasi _'ANBU'_. ANBU sendiri adalah organisasi yang menangani kasus yang dialami oleh remaja seumuran mereka. Mereka tak pernah memilah terlebih dahulu dalam membenahi kasus. Karena itu, pemerintah menyetujui ditambahkannya ANBU menjadi salah satu bagian dari pihak kepolisian. Pihak kepolisian pun mengakui kinerja para _junior_ ini sangat membantu. Dan ketua dari kelompok ini adalah Nara Shikamaru, seorang laki-laki berambut nanas yang memakai antingan di kedua telinganya. Dia menjadi ketua karena dia merupakan ahli strategi dan pemikir yang selalu berkepala dingin. Sedangkan visual dari ANBU adalah Sakura, karena gadis satu ini selalu berhasil menangani kasus yang diberikan Shikamaru dengan baik.

Cklek.

Pintu ruangan di buka. Seorang pria dengan mulut terbuka lebar karena menguap masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintu dan duduk di kursi secara asal-asalan, entah itu di tempat siapa asalkan dekat dengan tempat duduk Sakura. Setelah acara menguapnya selesai, ia melemparkan dokumen dengan map biru ke hadapan Sakura. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan yang kurang ajar itu sedikit marah. Dia balas perbuatan laki-laki itu dengan melemparkan map yang berisi lima puluh kertas yang tak berguna lagi.

"Aku tahu kau adalah atasanku. Tapi jangan bertingkah seenaknya! Sudah terlambat, banyak tingkah juga!" sergahnya dengan kasar sambil membuka map yang dilemparkan padanya. Pria itu berdecak sebal.

"Hm.. Balasanmu tidak setimpal," balasnya dengan kepala yang ia tidurkan di meja. Sakura mendengus keras.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa memulai, Shikamaru," jawabnya. Sebagai pria yang baik, Shikamaru diam saja.

"Itu kabar terbaru yang didapatkan oleh Ino. Coba kau baca, mungkin misi ini akan kuberikan kepadamu dan Ino," ucap Shikamaru.

Sakura tak menjawabnya karena ia sedang fokus membaca dokumen yang disadap oleh rekannya, ralat mereka bagaikan _soulmate_, jiwa yang berbeda tetapi tetap bisa bersatu. Ino adalah gadis cantik yang merupakan agen yang handal. Dia selalu mendapat tugas untuk menggoda lawan untuk mengorek informasi karena _body _yang dimilikinya. Kalau pendapatnya, Ino adalah _barbie_ hidup. Rambutnya yang pirang selalu ia kuncir ekor kuda dan rambut itu begitu halus dan lembut. Wajahnya cantik dengan rupa yang diidam-idamkan oleh perempuan di dunia ini, ditambah poni panjangnya yang menutupi keindahan bola mata _aqumarine_ yang selalu dibanggakannya. Tak seperti Sakura, badan Ino lebih bagus. Semua ukuran anggota tubuhnya termasuk dalam golongan kecil, tetapi beri pengecualian untuk dada dan bokongnya.

Mari hentikan pembicaraan tentan Ino, mungkin kalau kita membahasnya terlalu lama, hawa nafsu laki-laki akan bangkit. Kita fokus juga ke dokumen yang sedang Sakura baca. Betapa beruntungnya dia. Grup _Invisible _itu ternyata sudah terdaftar ke sekolah dimana dia dan Ino bersekolah. Harap saja, tiga setan bertanduk dua itu masuk ke kelas yang ditempati oleh Ino dan Sakura. Menurut data yang disadap Ino dari sekolah, mereka baru pindah dari Amerika. Selain itu, juga ada potret mobil yang mereka gunakan saat datang ke sekolah. Ferari 458 Italia warna biru malam, sayang sekali nomor platnya terlihat kabur. Yang jelas hanya belakangnya yaitu, US.

"Harusnya wanita gatal itu bisa mengambil gambar yang lebih bagus," Sakura meurutuki kecerobohan Ino. Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah, syukuri saja. Besok mereka mulai sekolah," Sakura mengangguk. "Aku pulang," Sakura memasukkan dokumen tentang pengedar baru itu ke dalam tasnya. Shikamaru berdiri melihat Sakura sudah memakai tas ranselnya kembali.

"Perlu kuantar?"

BeepBeepBeep

Ponselnya bergetar. Sakura merogoh saku roknya yang terus bergetar. Di layar itu terdapat tulisan _"Gaara Incoming Call"_ dan _"Slide to unlock"_. Ingin dia menjawab panggilan yang masuk itu, tetapi sudah terlambat. Sakura pun memasukkan Iphone 5s ke dalam kantungnya.

"Tidak usah kurasa. Gaara sudah menjemputku, aku duluan," Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia masih melanjutkan tingkah buru-burunya sebelum ia sampai di depan pintu utama untuk keluar dan masuk. Di depan kantornya, sudah ada mobil Nissan GT-R R35 hitam. Kaca terbuka, kembali ditampilkan kakaknya yang ekspresi mukanya menyebalkan.

"Kau tetap saja lamban. Cepat masuk," Dengan wajah cemberut, Sakura pun masuk dan segera memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Kau juga sama. Tetap saja cerewet!" balas Sakura dengan ketus. Akhirnya Gaara hanya diam dan memusatkan pikiran untuk menyetir.

Saat mobil kesayangan Gaara ini masuk pekarangan rumah yang besar dan luas, Sakura melepaskan _safe belt_ dari pinggangnya. Jalan yang dilalui oleh mobil Gaara diapit oleh kebun bunga di sebelah kanan dan kolam ikan mas yang besar dengan pondok kecil di sebelah kiri. Mobil Gaara berhenti saat dia sampai di depan pintu besar yang ada di bagian depan yang disanggah oleh dua pilar putih yang besar. Sakura dan Gaara pun turun dari mobil.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu sepertinya khusus untuk Gaara dan Sakura yang sama-sama _gamers_. Ruangan ini sejuk karena ada empat AC yang dipasang. Ada televisi berukuran enam puluh inchi. Ada mesin _Play Station 3_, _X-box_, laptop, dan komputer yang ditata rapi. Terdapat juga kulkas, ranjang _Queen Size_, dan rak buku yang tersusun di sudut ruangan. Dan tak lupa ada sofa empuk yang panjang sebagai tempat duduk. Ah, satu lagi. Di sini mungkin rajanya stopkontak, karena hampir di setiap sudut ruangan dipasang stop kontak. Dan ini ruangan khusus untuk bermain sekaligus kamar tidur Sakura.

Sakura langsung melempar tasnya secara asal-asalan, dan beruntungnya tas itu tepat jatuh di tempat tidur. Tanpa menyalin seragamnya, Sakura menghidupkan televisi dan menyalakan _Play Station_, kemudian dia duduk manis dengan _stick PS _di tangannya yang sudah ia genggam erat. Hari ini dia berkeinginan untuk menuntaskan karirnya di _game_ balap mobil seperti _Fast and Furious_. Entah kenapa dia sangat tergila-gila dengan _game_ yang meyangkut masalah balap mobil. Jadi, setiap satu game telah tamat, pasti ia akan memainkan yang baru tapi _game _balap mobil juga.

"Mau main tidak?" tawar Sakura karena _loading_ sedang berjalan. Gaara yang sibuk memainkan Iphone terbaru itu meliriknya lalu menggeleng. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Semenjak kau mengenal wanita kau ini menjadi seperti Ino juga, gatal! Kalau begitu, tolong _charger_ punyaku. Aku mau menamatkan _game_ ini," Gaara pun menghentikan acara bermain ponselnya dan menggantinya dengan acara mengobrak-abrik tas Sakura. Gaara sudah mulai gusar karena tidak menemukan Iphone Sakura.

"Punyamu ini dimana? Sudah kau pindahkan ke tas belum?!" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Sakura yang rupanya sedang asyik balapan tidak menyahut lagi. Dia sedang asyik mengontrol _stick_ yang dipegangnya supaya ia dapat memenangkan balapan ini. Sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi, Sakura akan mencapai garis _finish_, maka dari itu dia berusaha fokus dan mengabaikan apa yang ada di sekitarnya sebentar. Kesal karena tidak direspon, Gaara pun melempar bantal ke arah Sakura. Sakura marah besar, dia takut dia kalah, tetapi rupanya bantal itu mendorong jalannya laju mobilnya sehingga ia tetap menang.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau lempar bantal ini padaku?! Untung saja aku menang!" omel Sakura.

"Yayaya.. Dimana punyamu ini?" tanya Gaara. Sakura menunjuk kantung depan di tasnya.

"Itu! Di situ! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" ketus Sakura. Ketika Gaara sudah memegang Iphone dengan _paper case_ itu, Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dan setelah ponsel mahal itu terisi, Gaara kembali asyik dengan ponselnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Latar waktu berganti. Kini hari telah terganti. Matahari telah bersinar muncul untuk menyegarkan pagi. Tetapi, seorang gadis dengan rambut <em>pink <em>yang menjuntai panjang itu masih asyik dalam dunia mimpinya. Seragam tak lagi menempel di badannya, melainkan piyama. Gaara yang sudah berpenampilan rapi dan siap untuk pergi ke sekolah itu menatap adiknya dengan pandangan tak percaya saat membuka pintu. Gaara menggerakan telunjuknya untuk menekan tombol merah yang kecil. Ternyata, ada pipa kecil dengan warna transparan yang berada di langit-langit ruangan. Dan ujungnya tepat di atas wajah Sakura. Dan tetesan-tetesan air pun keluar dari pipa itu. Mau tak mau, Sakura membuka matanya karena semua air yang jatuh itu telah menghancurkan mimpi indahnya. Saat ia alihkan perhatiannya ke pintu, ternyata Gaara yang telah siap tengah berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Dia menarik nafas menahan emosi yang membuncah ingin keluar.

"Dasar penganggu!" teriaknya kesal. Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Sejenak ia pandangi Sakura yang masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Lalu Gaara melirik jam tangan Casio hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah cukup. Sekarang bergegaslah mandi, kita sudah terlambat," Dengan menyibakkan selimutnya dengan kasar, Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura sudah muncul dengan tampilan siap pergi ke sekolah. Rambutnya yang panjangnya sepunggung, kembali ia kuncir tinggi seperti Ariana Grande. Seragam putih abu-abu tanpa jas telah ia pakai. Karena menurutnya, jika ia memakai jas sekolahnya, ia akan terlihat bodoh. Bawahannya rok lipit abu-abu tanpa ikat pinggang dengan tinggi setengah paha telah ia pakai sebagai pelengkap. Sebagai _finishing_, ia memakai sepatu _NIKE pink_ dan kaus kaki putih yang tingginya di bawah mata kaki. Dan tas ransel Louis Vuitton sudah bersandar di punggungnya.

"Ayo! Katamu sudah terlambat!" Sakura pun menarik tangan Gaara yang masih memegang ponselnya. Mereka berdua pun segera bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dengan kelajuan yang luar biasa, akhirnya Sakura dan Gaara sampai di sekolah. Untung mereka pergi dengan motor, mungkin kalau dengan mobil mereka akan terjebak macet.

Saat motor Gaara sedang berjalan perlahan karena mencari parkir, Sakura melihat mobil Ferari 458 Italy itu. Kebetulan sepertinya, mereka baru sampai karena pintu mobil hendak dibuka. Tiga orang yang sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalam dokumennya kemarin, grup _Invisible_ keluar dengan tebar-tebar pesona. Dan sesaat itu juga, Sakura sadar kalau mereka sudah mendapatkan tempat parkir. Sakura langsung turun dari motor Gaara dan berlari menuju kelasnya karena ia sudah terlambat. Pelajaran pertama dimulai jam tujuh, sedangkan sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Sakura terus berlari menyusuri koridor. Ia bersyukur kelasnya tidak berada di lantai dua, melainkan kelas di ujung koridor. Setelah menemukan pintu kelasnya, dia membukanya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Semua yang ada di kelas melirik Sakura yang tangannya masih memegang pintu. Begitu juga dengan guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu. Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu kelas mereka dengan pelan. Sakura Maju ke depan kelas untuk mensejajar diri dengan grup _Invisible_ yang berstatus sebagai murid baru. Dengan santainya Sakura mengadakan kontak mata dengan Gurunya itu, malah ia sampai cengar-cengir.

"Alasanmu terlambat?" tanya Guru itu, Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya.

"Aku tersesat di jalan kebenaran, Pak Kakashi," jawab Sakura dengan polosnya. Sontak teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa karena itu adalah alasan mengapa Kakashi terlambat. Karena sudah tak tahu lagi mau meletakkan wajahnya dimana, dia mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk.

"Silahkan duduk," Sakura pun langsung mengambil tempatnya yaitu bangku belakang dari kiri. Kakashi kembali menatap ketiga laki-laki yang ada di hadapan anak didiknya.

"Jadi, ini adalah teman baru kalian. Yang berambut pirang itu Naruto, yang berambut biru malam ini Sasuke, dan yang di sebelahku, Sai. Mereka semua pindahan dari Amerika. Untuk perkenalan selanjutnya, kalian bisa lakukan saat istirahat," jelas Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga boleh memilih tempat duduk,"

Mereka bertiga pun memilih tempat duduk yang kosong. Sai dan Naruto telah mendapatkan tempat duduk. Melihat ada tempat kosong yaitu bersama Sakura, Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di situ. Sakura membuka buku Matematika dan membacanya, padahal di balik itu ia sedang membaca novel. Sasuke yang melihat gadis ini berbeda, sedikit merasa tertarik.

"Boleh kita berbagi buku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menjadi berhenti membaca novelnya dan memilih untuk melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat. Memang, sama seperti di foto, laki-laki ini lumayan tampan. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya pendek. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Biasanya, perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya akan langsung menawarkannya untuk berbagi buku lalu menanyakan nomornya. Bahkan membujuknya untuk berkesan, memang gadis di sampingnya sudah lain dari awal. Dia seperti tak mempunyai ketakutan saat bertatapan dengan Kakashi, ia menunjukkan pada orang lain bahwa ia tak mempunyai beban.

"Aku belum mempunyai buku," Sasuke beralasan. Sakura mengangkat sudut bibir kirinya.

"Lalu? Itu merupakan urusanku? Begitu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis. Sasuke tersenyum, tepatnya dia menyeringai.

"Dengar, kau akan menjadi milikku," Sakura tertawa kecil seakan menganggap omongan Sasuke barusan adalah lelucon. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar dan dingin.

BUK!

Dengan sengaja ia menghantam pipi Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya yang terkepal dengan kuat. Sakura tersenyum sinis saat ada darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Sasuke dan semua perhatian isi kelas tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Kau apakan dia, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura langsung menujukkan wajah polos seakan tak bersalah.

"Aku tak sengaja," jawabnya dengan berpura-pura menyesal. Sasuke balas tersenyum sinis setelah mengelap cairan merah kental itu.

"Aku tak apa," tambah Sasuke. Kemudian perhatian seluruh kelas kembali tertuju pada Kakashi yang mulai menerangkan masalah statistika. Bola mata _emerald_ berhadapan dengan _onyx_, keduanya menyiratkan pandangan penuh makna.

"Lihat saja nanti, nona," kata Sasuke dengan seringaiannya. Sakura hanya mendengus.

"Jangan mempunyai mimpi yang terlalu tinggi, tuan," balas Sakura.

_To Be Continue_

Huha! Gimana nih, fict author yang baru? Makin jelek atau ada kemajuan dari yang sebelumnya? Masih ada typos, nggak? Kalau masih ada, maafkan saya. Padahal ini udah saya check tiga kali loh, mungkin mata saya aja yang kayaknya kurang jeli. Masalah mobil yang tampil maafkan saya, pengetahuan saya tentang mobil berasal dari film favorit saya, Fast an Furious. Jadi yang muncul, mobil-mobil kece yang ada di film itu deh. Eh, ada yang ketinggalan. Tolong dong kirim review buat fict ini. Mau saran, mau kritik, mau positif, mau negatif, saya terima semua, no filter kok. Idenya masih kurang nih, mungkin dengan adanya dari review kalian semua, muncul inspirasi yang hebat di dalam pikiran saya. Sekian dan terima kasih. Okayyy, sampai jumpa di nex chap!^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Our Deal

Teenager Life

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Comfort and Hurt/Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Chapter 2 : Our Deal

_Warning_: Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan kejelekan lainnya. Masalah rate bisa berubah lohhh, hati-hati.

Happy Reading^^

* * *

><p>Tak ada gunanya bila kita membahas masalah pelajaran Guru Kakashi yang berjalan tiga jam berturut-turut. Toh, setelah insiden kurang baik itu keadaan kelas menjadi hening karena semua warga kelas sibuk memerhatikan Kakashi yang sedang mengajar. Ya, berilah pengecualian untuk Sakura yang sedang gencar-gencarnya membaca novel. Setelah tiga jam itu, bel istirahat pun berdering. Dengan selesainya bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi, maka selesai juga pelajaran Matematika dan acara membaca novel yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.<p>

Sakura bersyukur bahwa Sasuke sudah lenyap dari sampingnya. Setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, ternyata laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kakashi. Bagus kalau anak baru itu jauh-jauh darinya. Yang ia perlukan hanya membekuk laki-laki itu, bukan berdekatan dengannya. Sekarang saatnya memikirkan bagaimana cara supaya misi yang diberikan Shikamaru dapat berjalan dengan lancar dan cepat selesai. Ah! Untuk ini, ia harus membuat rencana dengan Ino. _Emerald_ Sakura pun berputar-putar mencari keberadaan Ino, tetapi gadis itu sudah tidak ada di dalam kelas ini. Setelah menghela nafas untuk meredam rasa kesalnya, Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya menuju pintu kelas untuk mencari sahabat gilanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura,"

Mendengar suara berat yang menyebut namanya, Sakura dengan sangat terpaksa memutar balik badannya. Guru bermasker itu menatap wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi yang benar-benar tidak ikhlas, sedangkan laki-laki di sebelahnya tersenyum mengejek. Bisa ia tebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gurunya yang satu ini. Pastilah dia ingin …

"Bisakah kau mengantar Sasuke untuk berkeliling?"

Menyuruh Sakura agar mengantar Sasuke berkeliling. Benar kan? Sudah tertebak akal bulus manusia di samping Kakashi itu. Sepertinya dia tidak main-main dengan ucapan sebelum mereka berdua terdiam tadi. Kalau begitu, jelas saja Sakura menolak. Untuk apa jalan bersama orang yang paling ia benci untuk saat ini?

"Kau bisa ditemani oleh Hyuuga Hinata," bantah Sakura.

Seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang dengan poni rata yang menutupi alisnya menegakkan kepalanya. Semburat kemerahan langsung muncul di kedua pipi _chubby_ miliknya. Saat iris lavendernya bertatapan dengan tiga orang yang ada di depan, kepalanya kembali tertunduk karena ia gugup. Hyuuga Hinata, orang yang kemarin ia selamatkan.

"Kau mau menemani Sasuke untuk berkeliling, Hyuuga?" tanya Kakashi. Dalam hati, Sakura memohon supaya gadis gagap itu mau menolongnya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang. Agak tersinggung juga dia karena perilaku gadis yang diincar semua anak laki-laki itu. Memangnya wajahnya seseram apa sehingga dia tak mau bertatapan? Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata menggeleng. Cocok sekali. Mengapa yang ia sebutkan tadi harus Hinata? Dia benar-benar lupa kalau Hinata adalah gadis yang tak mau berbaur dengan laki-laki. Pilihan bodoh, _poor you _Sakura!

"Kau lihat? Lagipula kau kan mau berjalan keluar, biarkan saja Sasuke ikut bersamamu," kata Kakasi. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Guru Kakashi yang baik hati. Aku tak ma …"

"Maaf, ya. Aku banyak urusan, aku titipkan Sasuke padamu," Dengan seenak jidatnya, Kakashi memotong alasan Sakura dan pergi dengan membawa tas mengajarnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum bagaikan iblis yang senang melihatnya menderita. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya pertanda kesal. Mungkin, setelah ini tensinya akan naik karena si rambut pantat ayam ini. Kemudian, ia berjalan keluar dengan langkah kaki yang terbilang cepat. Melihat itu, Sasuke pun menyusul Sakura.

Tanpa didengar oleh siapa-siapa, kecuali Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, berbagai umpatan kasar telah Sakura dendangkan untuk meratapi nasib sialnya, yaitu mengantar targetnya untuk berkeliling. Sakura membuat langkahnya makin cepat. Dia tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang sibuk mengejarnya. Akhirnya langkah Sakura berhenti karena Sasuke berhasil menggapai tangannya.

"Kau ini mau apa?!" bentak Sakura sambil menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan? Tugasmu sekarang adalah mengantarku berkeliling. Dasar bodoh!" balas Sasuke. Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah menahan amarah. Dia terksesan seperti bom atom yang mau meledak. Satu kata lagi yang tak mau ia dengar selain mahluk lemah, yaitu bodoh. Dia merasa itu ungkapan yang paling kasar dari segala umpatan yang lain. Dia lebih senang dirutuki dengan sebutan lain. Misalkan sialan, tak berguna, dia lebih terima itu.

"Bodoh?! Kau sendiri yang bodoh! Kalau kau pintar untuk apa kau memintaku mengantarmu berkeliling?! Kau bisa bertanya pada siswa di sini untuk kembali ke kelas! Kalau kau mau mengetahui berbagai ruangan, buka matamu lebar-lebar untuk membaca!" teriak Sakura dengan keras. Akibat dari perbuatan Sakura itu, semua siswa yang ada di sana datang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan perdebatan antara dua insan manusia itu. Rasanya, harga diri Sasuke langsung terjun bebas menuju tingkat paling rendah saat ia dilihat oleh banyak orang dengan berbagai tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang penjahat. Selama ini, selama dia berpindah-pindah sekolah, tidak ada satu pun siswi yang berani membuatnya malu. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihat semua orang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. Sasuke pun mendekat ke Sakura dan merangkul pundaknya Sakura.

"Jangan begitu, sayang. Aku tahu aku yang salah di sini, aku minta maaf," Sasuke mengelus-ngelus pundak Sakura dan memasang raut muka bersalah. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

"Jadi hanya karena ada masalah. Ya sudahlah, kita kembali saja teman-teman!" ujar salah satu dari penonton. Yang lainnya juga mengiyakan, kemudian rombongan penonton massal itu pun bubar. Meninggalkan sepasang manusia. Yaitu, Ino dan Sai. Ino terpaku dengan mulut terbuka.

"Sa-sayang? Kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Ino dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sakura menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya serta menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Iya, kami sedang ada masalah tadi," jawab Sasuke seakan mewakili jawaban yang mau Sakura ajukan. Sakura makin membulatkan matanya. Astaga! Suatu fitnah besar telah terjadi di sini! Siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan jenis orang seperti Sasuke? Siapa?! Kecuali gadis yang benar-benar gatal yang minta digaruk yang benar-benar ingin memiliki predikat jalang.

"Tidak! Itu fitnah, Ino!" seru Sakura dengan semangat. Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan _"apa-kau-tidak-bercanda?" _Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda? Jangan gila, Ino! Sejak kapan aku mau dengan orang seperti dia?! Kau tahu seleraku, kan?" Ino mengangguk. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tentu saja. Tipe favoritmu itu kan, tinggi, putih, keren, tampan, kaya, pengertian, dan unik. Itu semua ada di Sasuke, kok," Sakura tercengang. Mulutnya terbuka lebar menunggu lalat yang mau singgah di rongga mulutnya. Tadinya ia pikir, Ino akan membelanya dan akan menaikkan derajatnya. Ternyata malah sebaliknya. Menyesal dia minta pembelaan dengan orang yang otaknya berjaringan lemot seperti Ino. Sasuke yang disebelahnya hanya tertawa pelan dengan tangan yang masih bertanggar di pundaknya. Baru dia ingat, kalau dari tadi tangan Sasuke melekat di pundaknya. Sakura pun segera menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya dan membuat jarak di antara antara mereka berdua.

"Maafkan kami karena sudah menggangu kalian. Kami permisi," Ino pun pergi bersama Sai yang tersenyum palsu padanya.

"Ino! Ino! Ino! Ino! Ino! INOOOO!" Sakura berulang kali berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Ino karena ia ingat kalau dia mempunyai urusan dengan Ino. Yaitu membuat rencana untuk menangkap grup _Invisible_ dan menjebloskannya ke penjara. Sayangnya, orang bernama Ino itu sama sekali tidak menyahut.

"INO SI BABI HUTAN!" teriak Sakura dengan keras sampai Sasuke menutup telinga karena takut terkena penyakit tuli. Namun, usaha Sakura tersebut gagal karena jarak Ino dan dirinya sudah terlalu jauh dan mungkin saja Ino langsung memakai _headseat_ putih yang biasa ia pakai.

Sakura menyerah. Dia tak mau lagi bermain dengan Sasuke. Terlalu banyak risikonya. Sudah menanggung malu, tenaga habis, pokoknya banyak ruginya. Sakura pun berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang dekat dengan tempat mereka berdiri. Di sana ada pohon yang besar, cocok sekali untuk berteduh di saat siang ini. Ternyata tak hanya ada dia di sini dan Sasuke yang mengekorinya, tetapi juga ada laki-laki berambut pirang yang masuk dalam kawanan Sasuke.

"Inikah jalang selanjutnya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Emosi dalam diri Sakura kembali berlomba-lomba ingin keluar. Dan kata selanjutnya yang ia benci adalah jalang. Memangnya siapa gadis yang mau dikatakan jalang? Sebagai respon, Sakura mengajukan genggaman tangannya ke pipi Naruto. Lagi-lagi karena tinjuan mautnya, ada darah segar yang jatuh menetes. Untuk mengimbangi, Sakura juga memukul pipi kiri Naruto. Alhasil, Naruto pun jatuh tersungkur. Sakura ingin menduduki dada Naruto kemudian menghajarnya sampai wajahnya babak-belur untuk mengatasi rasa kesalnya. Namun, tindakannya dicegah oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menghadang pergerakan Sakura dengan cara memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tenanglah. Jangan termakan emosimu," Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Minggir sialan! Jangan menghalangiku! Aku ingin memukul wajahnya yang jelek itu!" balas Sakura yang sudah seperti manusia kemasukan roh.

Sakura berusaha memberontak. Sasuke juga kewalahan melawan tenaga Sakura yang ternyata seperti banteng liar yang dilepas. Dan, untuk menangkannya, Sasuke memilih melakukan hal nekat. Dia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Sakura diam saat lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya untuk mengacak-acak apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sakura hanya diam. Dia seperti terhipnotis akan ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Dia merasa terbuai dengan perbuatan lelaki yang dibencinya ini. Merasa tangan Sasuke merambat ke kepala belakangnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Sakura sadar. Dia tak seharusnya melakukan ini dengan Sasuke. Dan, Tuhan! Lelaki gila yang kurang ajar inilah yang menuri _first kiss_ yang selalu dijaganya. Kisah macam apa ini? Baru pertama bertemu _first kiss_ sudah dicuri dan dia hanya diam! Tuhanku!

Sakura pun mendorong dada Sasuke yang tadinya bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Demi apapun, pencurian _first kiss_ adalah hal yang ia paling benci dibandingkan dengan dibilang mahluk lemah, bodoh, dan jalang. Tadi itu adalah pertama kalinya rongga mulutnya dimasuki oleh daging tak bertulang milik orang tak dikenal dan laki-laki. Sakura terpaku di tempatnya. Dia tak menyangka, bahkan sama sekali tak pernah berpikir bahwa _first kiss_ yang selalu dia jaga akan diambil secepat ini. Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena sudah menyebabkan kekacauan ini pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Pandangan Sakura kosong. Sepertinya Sakura sangat menghargai kehilangan _first kiss_ yang selalu dibanggakannya karena belum juga hilang. Namun kata _"belum juga hilang"_, dihapuskan sekarang. Mereka berdua bertahan dalam keadaan hening. Beberapa selang waktu kemudian, Sakura tertawa dengan putus-putus. Matanya mulai digenangi oleh cairan bening.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat gadis yang ia curi _first kiss_-nya menangis. Kalau di sekolahnya yang dulu, mereka malah kesenangan. Dan, perasaan menyesal meresap masuk menyentuh batinnya.

"Aku minta maaf," balas Sasuke dengan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Tetapi Sakura berusaha menjauhi Sasuke dengan mundur ke belakang, ternyata dibelakangnya adalah kursi penonton. Sakura pun terduduk di sana.

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukan itu,"

"Sakura, aku ..."

"Kau tak tahu apa masalahku dengan _first kiss_,"

Sasuke memilih duduk di samping Sakura. Sepertinya, saat ini Sakura memerlukan pendengar, bukan pembicara. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk menjadi pendengar tanpa niat untuk membantah. Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan. Dia berusaha untuk rileks.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu," ujar Sasuke dengan menatap Sakura yang menatap lantai lapangan.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan menjadi kekasih orang yang mencuri _first kiss_-ku, sedangkan aku tidak suka padamu!" cerita Sakura dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan Sakura. Tetapi, ia tetap diam saja. Dia hanya ingin menjadi pendengar hari ini.

"Mungkin otakku sudah rusak, makanya janji seperti itu bisa kubuat. Memalukannya diriku ini," lanjut Sakura yang masih ada di zona galau. Sasuke tak menyangka kalau banteng liar seperti Sakura memiliki sisi yang seperti lembu yang dengan mudahnya terjebak dalam jebakan si pemburu. Memang aneh gadis satu ini. Mungkin di saat-saat seperti ini, Sakura ingin diberi saran. Jangan-jangan Sakura salah satu penderita bipolar. Sasuke menghapuskan pikirannya. Berbahaya sekali kalau misalkan apa yang ia pikirkan memang benar. Di dalam otak bipolar kan selalu ada niat untuk bunuh diri. Kalau Sakura sendiri, mungkin … Tidak! Tidak mungkin si banteng liar ini mau bunuh diri. Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk membangkitkan semangat Sakura?

Tring!

Sebuah bola lampu yang memancarkan cahaya kuning muncul di samping kepala Sasuke. Ide yang sepertinya tak terlalu buruk muncul di otaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Mungkin harus ia urungkan niatnya untuk menjadi pendengar saja, sekarang tibalah saatnya untuk dia menjadi pembicara.

"Aku punya suatu ide, kalau kau tak keberatan mendengar," Sakura pun mengangkat kepalanya dan memangku wajahnya dengan air muka suram.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan melalui lempar koin saja? Anggap saja itu sebagai bukti takdir," Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke menunjukkan koin yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. Sasuke melempar koin itu ke atas lalu menangkapnya. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap bahwa apa yang Sakura pilih akan benar-benar terjadi dan artinya mereka berjodoh.

"Ekor atau kepala? Jika benar, maka itu takdir," tanya Sasuke.

"Kepala," Sasuke pun membuka telapak tangannya. Dan ternyata itu kepala. Astaga, apakah benar takdirnya adalah menjadi kekasih Sasuke? Muka Sakura bertambah suram melihat peluang yang ia dapat. Sasuke kembali melempar koin itu ke atas dan menangkapnya kembali.

"Apa yang kau pilih?"

"Kepala," jawab Sakura tanpa berpikir lagi. Ia menjawab masih dengan nada yang sama, nada suram tak ada harapan. Begitu Sasuke membuka kedua telapak tangannya ternyata kepala lagi. Kalau begitu memang betul-betul takdir. Wajah Sakura bertambah suram. Sasuke agak tak enak hati melihat Sakura. Memang tujuannya adalah membuat Sakura menjadi miliknya, tetapi jika seperti ini, mendingan tidak usah saja.

"Untuk hasil akhirnya, kita tanding saja," Sasuke berdiri dan dia mengajak Sakura untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian ia mengambil bola basket yang ada di dekatnya dan menggendongnya.

"Kita tanding basket. Tiga _point _saja," Mendengar kata basket, Sakura tak lagi murung. Tak tahu apa sebabnya, semangatnya bangkit kembali. Sepertinya Sakura menyukai basket. Sekarang dia seperti robot yang yang sudah _full_ di-_charger_.

"Berapa menit waktunya?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke nampak berpikir.

"Tiga menit saja. Satu menit dihabiskan untuk membuat satu _shoot_, adil kan?" Sakura mengangguk setuju. Kelihatannya saat ini Sakura sudah mulai bertenaga.

"Baik. Aku akan pasang _timer_," Sasuke merogoh kantung celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan Iphone terbarunya, sama seperti yang Gaara miliki. Sebentar ia berkutat dengan _smartphone_ mahalnya itu, kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya di bangku penonton.

"Baik. Aku penyerang, kau bertahan," putus Sakura sembari merebut bola basket dari naungan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura menuju ke tengah lapangan. Sasuke berdiri di depan _ring basket_, sedangkan Sakura ada di hadapannya. Seringai terpatri di wajah masing-masing. Sebagai pemanasan, Sakura men-_drabble_ bola basket itu sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah itu, dia maju. Setelah agak dekat dengan _ring_, Sakura berusaha melemparnya dan ternyata masuk. Sasuke sama sekali tak menduga bahwa Sakura akan secepat itu. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Satu untukku," ucapnya dengan nada angkuh. Kembali Sakura men-_drabble _bola basket itu. Pergerakannya masih belum bisa dibaca oleh Sasuke. Sakura berlari _zig-zag_, kini dia ada di sisi kanan lapangan. Kemudian ia berlari ke kiri. Sasuke merasa tambah kesulitan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjaga daerah kiri, tetapi dengan cepatnya Sakura berpindah ke tengah lapangan lalu melakukan _shoot_. Bola itu berputa-putar di permukaan _ring_, setelah menunggu beberapa detik dengan sejuta harapan, bola itu pun masuk.

"_Yohooo!_" Sakura bersorak senang dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Saat ini adalah saat dimana ia sedang di atas daun, tunggu saja waktu sampai daun itu koyak, maka dia akan jatuh. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, entah apa arti senyumnya itu, tetapi Sakura tak mau memperdulikannya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah kemenangan yang akan ia raih.

"Satu lagi maka takdir itu akan terpatahkan," Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan senyum yakin menang, Sakura kembali berlari dengan men-_drabble_ bola basket itu menuju _ring_. Saat Sakura ingin melakukan _shooting_ lagi, dengan mudahnya Sasuke menghalangi bola itu untuk masuk. Sakura membulatkan matanya saat melihat bola itu gagal masuk.

KRIIINGG!

Iphone Sasuke berdering dengan nyaring, pertanda bahwa waktu yang mereka tentukan sudah habis. Tiga menit tanpa terasa sudah berlalu. Seragam Sakura telah basah karena dibanjiri keringatnya. Dia terlihat seperti mandi keringat. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan, lalu ia pun duduk di kursi penonton. Sasuke tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. Ia juga duduk dengan Sakura.

"Kau adalah milikku," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura menghadapkan dirinya ke Sasuke.

"Setan! Aku sudah memasukkan dua bola, hanya dengan satu bola lagi aku akan menang, dan itu semua gagal? Di saat menit-menit terakhir pula! Sialan!" umpat Sakura dengan wajah tak terima. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan sapu tangan. Dengan kasar Sakura menerima sapu tangan itu, lalu memakainya untuk mengelap semua keringatnya yang ada di wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin sudah takdirnya," balas Sasuke. Sakura hanya mendengus keras untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke yang tak bisa ia terima di pikirannya.

"Panjangkan kakimu, tidak baik habis berlari kaki ditekuk," Sakura pun memanjangkan kakinya. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke menidurkan diri dengan kepala di paha Sakura. Sasuke langsung memejamkan kedua matanya pertanda dia akan tidur.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kalau aku lelah," ucap Sakura dengan sebal.

"Nanti aku antar pulang. Tenang saja, aku mau tidur dulu," balas Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat. Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan membuai wajahnya. _"Dasar laki-laki kurang ajar,"_ batin Sakura kesal.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continue <em>

Holaaaaaa^^

Kembali lagi bersama saya, di fic saya yang kelima ini. Saya kira ada banyak review lagi yang masuk, ternyata saya salah. Hehehe… Maklumkan saja. Namanya author baru, pasti kepengenannya ngeliat review yang banyak. Walaupun begitu, tak apa kok. Mungkin memang ceritanya saja yang kurang menarik. Ayoo dong, review lagi. Saya yakin ada silent reader yang tak mau mengemukakan suaranya. Silent reader, keluarkanlah suaramu! Aku tunggu loh, komentar kalian. Kalau begitu, saya balas review yang masuk seadanya, ya^^

Khairani N II : Hoyaaaaa^^ Saya bersyukur kalau kamu suka, hehehe. Makasih loh udah mau nyempetin buat post review. Saya berterima kasih, ya. Maaf nggak bisa update kilat, sekali maaf kalau mengecewakan. Terima kasih yaaa, jangan lupa review lagi^^

Re UchiHaru Chan : Hellloooo! Salam kenal juga, ya^^ Saya juga bersyukur kalau kamu juga menyukai fic ini. Ini udah di update yoo, maaf kalo agak lama hehehe. Sudah dilanjutkan yaa. Yoshhh! Ganbatte Ne! Makasih lohh karna sudah mereview. Ketagihan nih, lagi boleh gak?^^

Azizaanr : Haloooo^^ Ternyata kamu kembali muncul di new fic ini. Kyaaaaa! Kalau mau jujur, saya senang sekali lohh. Apalagi karena kamu bilang suka, hehehe.. Maaf ya gak bisa publish cepet-cepet. Biasa, penyakit lama update saya belum bisa hilang sampai sekarang. Okay, ini udah di update supaya kamu seneng. Makasih lohh udah mau mereview dan melibatkan diri untuk berpartisipasi dalam fic ini. Saya tunggu yang review selanjutnya^^

Meskipun orang yang satu ini tidak memberi review, saya mau numpang bicara di daerah bacot area ini. Maafkanla kalau misalkan, jadi agak rame.

Jeremy Liaz Toner : HAIIII! Apa kabar kamu? Kamu diam-diam masih mengikuti aku, yaaa? #PedeTingkatDewa Ada apa dengan dirimu? #aseekkk Kenapa tidak post review? Padahal aku sengaja nunggu review dari kamu. Jangan diam-diam dong, pengen baca review dari kamu lagi. Mulai sekarang, keluarkan aspirasimu, okay? Aku tunggu lohhh

Baik, semuanya. Sekian balasan review gaje dari saya. Saya harap, kalian tidak ketularan gaje dari saya. Kalau begitu, mengingat mata yang sudah lima watt, saya pamit undur diri dari sini. Saya mohon bantuannya melalui review dan terima kasih. Maaf jika kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak enak dipandang mata. Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Double Character

Teenager Life

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Comfort and Hurt/Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Chapter 3 : Double Character

_Warning_: Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan kejelekan lainnya. Masalah rate bisa berubah lohhh, hati-hati.

Happy Reading^^

* * *

><p>Dengan kepala Sasuke yang tergolek di pahanya, kini pekerjaannya adalah memandangi paras damai Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Mau dilihat dari jarak jauh maupun dekat, kesimpulan yang ia tarik tetap sama. Ketampanan manusia di depannya ini memang asli. Meskipun model rambutnya aneh, kata hampir sempurna tak dapat dihilangkan dirinya. Kulitnya putih bersih seakan dia juga melakukan perawatan yang juga dilakukan oleh wanita. Dan pria mesum satu ini, sepertinya sering kurang tidur entah karena apa, karena kantung matanya jelas terlihat bila dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini. Namun, itu bukan suatu masalah yang mengurangi ketampanannya. Di samping itu, hidungnya bangir dan bibirnya tipis. Tipikal pria idamannya memang ada di dalam diri Sasuke.<p>

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai lembut wajah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja muncul perasaan senang di hatinya. Apa penyebabnya, dia tidak tahu. Pokoknya, dia merasa sangat nyaman bila seperti ini. Ia singkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Tak mendapat respon negatif, Sakura meneruskan kegiatannya. Ia juga menyisiri rambut Sasuke yang berantakan dengan tangannya sendiri. Mungkin, sisi feminim dari dalam dirinya sedang bersinar terang saat ini. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya, tiba-tiba …

"HUWAAA!"

Sakura berteriak saat ia melihat Sasuke melotot ke arahnya persis seperti hantu yang bangkit dari kubur di dalam film _horror_ yang sangat ia benci. Sebagai refleks, Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke dengan pelan. Jantungnya seakan mau lepas karena tingkah jahil Sasuke. Sakura membuang mukanya.

"Sana! Jangan tidur di pangkuanku lagi!" ketus Sakura sambil mendorong-dorong kepala Sasuke supaya menyingkir dari pangkuannya. Sasuke beranjak dari pangkuan Sakura dengan tawa kecil yang ia pakai untuk mengejek Sakura yang sekarang sedang merajuk.

"Asyiknya memandangi wajah orang tampan," sindir Sasuke yang diikuti tawa kecil. Wajah Sakura memerah karena menahan malu. Kalau begini, memang dia yang bodoh. Kenapa perasaan nyamannya dapat muncul di tengah-tengah keadaan seperti itu? Dan, bodohnya lagi, kenapa dia tergoda untuk mengelus-elus rambut pria sinting ini? Tindakan yang seharusnya ia lakukan adalah menjambaki rambut biru malam itu supaya dia terganggu karena mimpi buruk yang nyata. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati saking kesalnya. Sejak kapan seorang Sakura yang tak terkalahkan, kalah dengan skor dua-kosong? Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik dia kabur saja. Cukup sudah ia merasa bahwa malu membebaninya satu hari ini.

"Terserah!" Lagi-lagi Sakura berkata dengan ketus. Kini nada bicaranya itu ia lengkapi dengan tatapan tajam yang diibaratkan sebagai duri kaktus yang tidak pula tajam(?) Itulah arti tatapan Sakura di matanya.

Dengan hentakan kaki yang terkesan marah, dia beranjak dari bangku itu. Langkah kakinya ia hentakkan dengan penuh keterpaksaan. Wajahnya ia tekuk dengan kedua pipi yang mengembung. Semua tingkah Sakura itu dianggap suatu lelucon yang mengocok perut bagi Sasuke. Telinga Sakura panas ketika Sasuke dengan enaknya menertawakannya dengan cukup keras. Sakura makin mempercepat langkahnya menuju aula sekolah. Tetapi, langkahnya tertahankan ketika Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

Posisi yang tak mengenakan hati kembali terjadi. Sasuke merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Itu membuat punggung Sakura ditabrak oleh badan indah Sasuke. Tindaknnya itu membuat Sakura tak dapat bergerak. Dan, sudah ia pastikan, kedua tangan Sasuke yang melingkari dadanya adalah hal yang sangat disengaja. Tadinya paha, sekarang dada. Predikat mesum kuadarat memang cocok diberikan pada keturunan Uchiha yang bungsu ini. Sakura langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di dadanya disertai dengusan. Tetapi, sepertinya tangan Sasuke sedang gatal. Secara cekatan, ia kembali melingkari anggota tubuh Sakura. Bukan dada yang ia lilit, melainkan perut datar miliknya. Ditambah dengan menidurkan kepalanya di bahunya. Ralat, mari kita beri gelar mesum pangkat tiga pada Sasuke. Sudah tiga bagian sensitifnya dijamah oleh Sasuke, walaupun tidak berujung ke masalah seks. Tetap saja itu disebut mesum! Dan bisa saja merambat menjadi ke hubungan intim, kan? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sejak kapan Sakura bisa memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu? Dia kan masih polos untuk masalah itu. Baiklah, aku tahu kalian tidak setuju dengan pendapat barusan. Kalau tidak setuju, kita ralat menjadi sedikit bercorak.

"Lepaskan bodoh!" Sakura bersuara dengan nada memerintah sembari berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Tetapi, sesuai kodrat yang telah berlaku. Laki-laki selalu lebih kuat daripada perempuan. Alhasil, usahanya itu pun nihil.

"Jangan masuk secepat itu. Anggap saja hari ini adalah hari khusus menemaniku sebagai hari pertamaku di sekolah ini," Sasuke membalas dengan tenang. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sudah gila? Aku sudah dua kali bolos, kalau sampai tiga kali, aku akan di skors. Lalu kakakku akan mengamuk! Dan dia akan menceramahiku sepanjang hari! Dan berakhir pada larangan keluar rumah!" balas Sakura dengan galak. Helaan nafas terdengar jelas oleh Sakura.

"Kau ini lupa atau tidak tahu? Siapa ketua yayasan sekolah ini?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura berpikir dua kali. Mari kita ingat-ingat masalah sekolahnya ini. Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang tenarnya luar biasa di seantro Konoha, kotanya. Merupakan sekolah yang terakreditasi A dan tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang kaya dan pintar. Keluarga Inuzuka merupakan donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Namun, donatur utama tetap saja keluarga Uchiha. Sementara itu, sekolah ini dipimpin oleh Uchiha Mikoto. Lalu masalah ketua yayasan di sekolah ini? Entahlah. Dia lupa namanya. Lagipula, dalam hidupnya hal itu tak terlalu penting. Kalau begitu, sekolah ini milik keluarga Uchiha. Dan manusia di depannya ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Sasuke merupakan kerabat sang pemilik sekolah.

"Kau tinggal mengatakan, _"Aku ditawan oleh Uchiha Sasuke,"_ dengan ekspresi yang mendukung. Hanya itu saja, maka kau akan selamat," Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Itu bukan Sasuke yang sedang bernafas, melainkan Sakura yang sedang pusing karena memikirkan segalanya.

Sakura membungkam mulutnya. Rasanya segala opini yang berputar-putar dalam benaknya tak perlu lagi ia utarakan. Mungkin pilihan terbaik yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menuruti kemauan pria bermata _onyx_ yang ada di belakangnya. Kalau diingat-ingat, mata pelajaran yang sedang berjalan sekarang adalah Fisika. Pelajaran nomor dua yang ia benci setelah Matematika. Daripada berkutat dengan rumus, angka, serta teori penemuan, lebih baik dia menemani Sasuke saja. Toh, kerugian yang ia tanggung tidaklah banyak. Hanya rasa jengah apabila dijahili dan dianggap remeh oleh laki-laki sok ini. Selebihnya, sepertinya tak ada. Jadi, bukan suatu pilihan yang salah bila ia mengikuti kemauan sang target gilanya.

"Karena kau diam, aku anggap itu jawaban lain dari setuju. Sekarang, lebih baik kau melihat mobilku," putusnya dengan nada sombong karena sebentar lagi acara pamernya hendak dimulai.

Sasuke melepaskan _back hug_-nya dan ganti menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya bernafas lega karena dia sudah bisa lepas dari cengkraman si raja setan. Tidak perlu melawan, lagipula itu tak ada gunanya. Rencananya, dia mau mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk meninju manusia di depannya dengan pukulan mautnya. Sakura hanya mengikuti kemana arah Sasuke menuntunnya tanpa ada protesan. Mungkin saja _mood_ untuk bicara Sakura sedang berkurang. Lagipula, itu mengamankan kan? Kalau seperti itu, kita jadi tidak perlu mendengar teriakan ultrasonik dari bibir mungil Sakura. Sasuke membawanya menuju lapangan parkir. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati mobil tipe _Ferrari 458 Italy_ biru malam itu. Melihat bentuk _body_ mobil ini, gairah Sakura bangkit lagi. Ia selidiki dengan teliti bagian fisik mobil ini. Pokoknya ia harus hafal, ini semua demi kelancaran kasusnya. Plat nomornya ialah B 1 US.

_Yup!_ Mudah sekali untuk dingat. Otak Sakura dipancing lagi untuk berpikir. Yang harus ia pecahkan sekarang ialah tentang plat nomor mobil Sasuke ini. Jika dibaca dengan terjemahan menurut pikiran Sakura, plat itu bertuliskan BIUS. Jika diterjemahkan, B merupakan huruf awal. Sedangkan 1 kita anggap sebagai pengganti huruf I. Lalu US huruf pelengkap terakhir. Jika dirangkai menjadi BIUS. BIUS? Apa maksudnya? Apakah mereka juga menjual obat bius yang berstatus ilegal? Atau itu sebuah akronim yang menyampaikan pesan rahasia? Ah! Pastilah plat nomor mobil ini memiliki pesan rahasia yang ingin disampaikan. Mari berpikir. BIUS, itu merupakan akronim dalam bahasa Indonesia atau bahasa Inggris. Dalam bahasa Indonesia, ia sama sekali tak tahu. Lain dengan masalah bahasa Inggris, yang langsung terpikir olehnya adalah _"Be Invisible lIke US!"_

Pastilah itu benar. _Invisble_ –organisasi yang belum tenar di kalangan pengedar- pasti ingin memperbanyak anggotanya supaya transaksi yang dapat dilakukan lebih mudah dan cepat. Patut ia puji kelihaian Sasuke dalam menyusun kombinasi angka dan huruf untuk plat nomor mobilnya. Pertama kali, saat ia melihat plat nomor itu di foto yang diberikan Ino, dia menyangka bahwa US adalah nama lengkap Sasuke yang diinisialkan, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura mangut-mangut setelah ia selesai melirik badan mobil ini. Satu petunjuk lagi yang dapat ia ambil. Ada _sticker_ yang bertuliskan _Invisble_ di sisi depan mobil yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa. Mungkin saja, setiap mobil anggota grup memiliki itu sebagai tanda bahwa mereka bergabung.

"Lihat juga bagian dalam," ajak Sasuke.

Suara _baritone_ Sasuke memecahkan segala pemikirannya yang sudah melambung jauh kemana-mana. Pintu mobil Sasuke sudah dibuka lebar-lebar. Seakan ingin mempersilahkan Sakura untuk memeriksa apa yang ada di dalam mobilnya. Sakura duduk di jok mobil. Isi mobil Sasuke sama saja dengan mobil Gaara. Yang membedakannya hanya ada _mini bar_ di belakang. Kemudian, sepertinya mobil ini telah dirombak Sasuke menjadi mobil pintar karena terdapat juga laptop kecil dan tempat _DVD Player_ diganti menjadi tempat layar monitor bertengger. Kalau menurutnya, laptop kecil itu untuk mengatur bagian msin. Satu lagi, mobil ini juga dilengkapi oleh tabung nitro yang entah berapa kekuatannya. Kalau menurut Sakura, mobil mahal ini dimodif untuk unjuk gigi di arena balap liar. Sama seperti yang ada di film kesukaannya, _Fast and Furious_.

Rasanya Sakura puas setengah mati karena sudah melihat mobil balap liar yang selalu ia dambakan. Kalau mobil Gaara didandani dengan alat-alat sedemikian rupa. Kakaknya yang satu itu sama sekali tak mempunyai fantasi atau niat untuk membuat mobil balap sendiri. Padahal Gaara adalah maniak otomotif sepertinya. Terserahlah, masalah kemalasan kakaknya tak usah kita bahas. Toh, yang penting dia telah mewujudkan salah satu impiannya.

Keasyikannya melihat isi mobil Sasuke, dia jadi tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke telah duduk di kursi kemudi. Tatapan berbinar pertanda takujbnya terpatahkan karena Sasuke membanting pintu mobilnya. Lalu dia juga menutup pintu mobilnya lalu menguncinya. Memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan yang mungkin saja terjadi, Sakura membuka _door lock_ berniat untuk keluar sekarang juga. Sayangnya, dia kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang langsung menarik lengannya. Sasuke kembali mengunci pintunya. Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih menempel di lengannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku, bedebah!" serunya kesal. Mendengar suara volume ultrasonik kembali terdengar, Sasuke menuruti apa yang Sakura minta. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke arah kaca jendela.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan," kata Sasuke. Tetapi, Sakura masih memandang ke arah luar seakan dia tak peduli dengan ucapan pria itu. Sasuke tak berbicara lagi. Keadaan pun menjadi hening.

Sasuke memasukkan kunci mobilnya lalu memutarnya ke kanan. Itu membuat mesin mobil hidup. Setelah itu, layar monitor hidup. Sakura melihat semua yang Sasuke lakukan melalui sudut ekor matanya. Rasanya ia begitu tertarik melihat monitor itu. Seperti ada magnet yang menariknya dengan sangat kuat sehingga dia harus menoleh. Akhirnya, ia menoleh pada monitor itu. Saat ia menoleh, ia melihat Sasuke sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di _keyboard_ laptop kecil itu. Entah apa yang ia ketikkan di sana, sepertinya sudah selesai karena sekarang Sasuke memegang gigi mobil.

"Ikatkan sabuk pengaman padamu,"

Nada bicaranya terkesan dingin. Namun, Sakura tak mengindahkan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan. Sakura malah menganggap hal itu sepele. Selama jalan dengan Gaara kemanapun, dia tak pernah memakai sabuk pengaman. Jika ia memakainya, ia tak bebas bergerak. Dan sekedar pengetahuan, ia benci dikekang. Sasuke saja menyuruhnya dengan nada _ngesok_, mana mau dia menurutinya. Itu sama saja menurunkan harga dirinya. Kemudian, ia melihat ada seringai kecil. Sakura tambah tak peduli. Kakaknya saja dia lawan apalagi pacarnya. Dia memajukkan giginya menjadi gigi satu dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang.

Sakura santai-santai saja saat mobil _sport_ ini melaju kencang keluar dari halaman parkir. Untung saja pintu gerbang dibuka lebar-lebar, jadi mobil yang jalannya seperti sedang ada di pacuan kuda ini bisa berjalan dengan leluasa. Sakura tak mau memikirkan lagi kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi. Lebih baik dia menikmati apa yang sedang berlangsung. Di dalam hati, ia berharap kalau Sasuke akan membawanya ke tempat dimana mereka dapat bersenang-senang.

* * *

><p>"Hey, gila! Kita mau kemana?!" teriak Sakura saat dia melihat di jalan yang mereka lalui sepi. Dan, dia tak tahu sekarang mereka sedang di daerah mana. Sepanjang dia bertugas mengejar penjahat, dia tidak pernah singgah ke jalan ini. Jangan-jangan Sasuke mau membawanya ke rumah terpencil yang beralamat di tempat sepi lalu merenggut kesuciannya? TIDAKKKK! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, pantas saja tadi dia menyeringai. Ternyata karena dia mau.. TIDAKKK! Pokoknya dia harus menghentikan ini semua! Perkiraannya tak boleh sama sekali terjadi! TIDAK BOLEHHH!<p>

"HENTIKAN MOBIL INI! AKU MAU PULANG! AKU TIDAK MAU BERSAMAMU! HENTIKAN INI SEMUA! AKU BILANG HENTIKANNN! BERHENTI! DASAR PENJAHAT!" teriak Sakura seperti orang yang kemasukan roh seraya menarik-narik bahu Sasuke. Tindakannya tak tanggung-tanggung, dia juga berusaha membelokkan stirnya, entah kemana arahnya. Pokoknya, tindakannya seperti orang yang gila yang kambuh stressnya. Dia seperti tak dapat mengontrol tindakannya. Sasuke sedikit ngeri melihat Sakura yang seperti ini. Ia takut kalau tindakan bodoh Sakura akan membuat mereka berdua menemui ajalnya lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan.

"Jangan mainkan stirnya, Sakura!" seru Sasuke panik. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sakura agar ia dapat mengontrol jalannya mobil. Namun, Sakura tetap saja memegang kendali atas kemudi sambil berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya menghentikan jalannya mobil. Sasuke pun kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di _keyboard _laptop. Setelah selesai, usaha Sakura yang menggerakkan stir ke kanan dan ke kiri pun tak berguna lagi karena tiba-tiba stir itu menjadi sedikit lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Sakura berusaha membelokkan stir ke kanan untuk memutar arah, tetapi stirnya berbelok ke arah kiri memasuki lorong baru.

"Ke-kenapa stirnya tidak bisa digerakkan?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung lalu ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada stir mobil. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan _horror_. Ia meneguk salivanya lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari stir dan kembali duduk di joknya.

"Jangan-jangan…" Sakura sengaja mengantung kalimatnya dengan pandangan penuh curiga. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung karena tatapan aneh Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan… Kau adalah seorang penyihir yang datang dari abad ke-dua puluh dua!" jawab Sakura dengan suara keras seakan berteriak. Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Penyihir? Dari abad dua puluh dua? Apakah kekasihnya ini sudah gila?

"Kenapa kau diam, hah?! Berarti aku benar! Jangan-jangan kau pengganti Doraemon!" teriaknya lagi. Kini mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar. Sejak kapan Sakura bisa segaje ini? Bukankah Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang cukup dingin dan sulit didekati? Apakah ini salah satu sifat aneh Sakura? Memiliki pikiran yang _non sense_?

"Ya, Tuhan! Apa salah hambamu ini sehingga kau memberikan cobaan berat padanya?" Ketidak-jelasan bertambah karena sekarang Sakura seperti orang yang tertimpa bencana besar yang menyebabkan dia kehilangan segalanya yang ia miliki. Daripada Sakura bertambah gaje, lebih baik ia mengklarifikasi semua pikiran Sakura yang salah. Dan sebelum Sakura bertambah aneh.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Aku bukan seorang penyihir dari abad dua puluh dua. Aku…"

"Ah! Ternyata lagi-lagi aku benar! Kau memang bukan penyihir dari abad dua puluh dua, tetapi dari abad ke empat puluh! Iya kan?! Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa satu mobil dengan orang yang umurnya lebih muda daripadaku?" Sakura mengadukan seruannya kepada Tuhan dengan mendongkakkan kepalanya yang disertai dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Sakura menunjukkan air muka seakan dia masuk ke jurang yang dalam dan tak dapat naik lagi. Sakura menggerakkan mulutnya seperti berbisik pelan dengan nada frustasi. Sasuke menepuk keningnya. Apakah begini sifat asli dari kekasih pertamanya ini? Dia mempunyai pikiran yang sama seperti anak usia lima tahun. Atau ini semua karena dia merupakan salah satu korban film kartun untuk balita dan anak-anak di bawah umur?

"Bukan. Kau salah lagi, aku ini remaja yang seumuran denganmu. Aku bukan penyihir!" Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya dengan cekatan takut dipotong Sakura. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan tak percaya. Pandangannya berpindah ke stir yang bergerak sendiri ke kanan dan ke kiri padahal Sasuke sama sekali tak menyentuhnya. Sasuke hanya terus menginjak pedal gas.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang itu?!" Sakura menunjuk apa yang ia perhatikan dari tadi. Sasuke menghela nafas untuk mempersabar diri.

"Masalah ini? Ini _smart car_, Sakura cantik!" jawabnya dengan geram yang tertahankan. Sakura masih menatapnya seakan tak mempercayai apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Mobil ini sudah kumodifikasi menjadi _smart car_ dengan teknologi yang lebih maju. Karena mobil ini pintar, dia bisa membawa kita sampai ke tujuan melalui _GPS,_" jelas Sasuke lebih lanjut dengan melepaskan injakan kakinya pada pedal gas. Sakura mangut-mangut seakan mengerti. Sasuke merasa sedikit lebih tenang melihat tatapan Sakura yang datar. Sepertinya, Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah kembali. Mungkin Sakura salah satu orang yang memiliki penyakit berkepribadian ganda. Kalau memang benar begitu, ia harus menebalkan dinding kesabarannya.

Bertepatan dengan selesainya perdebatan mereka, mobil pintar Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman bermain. Sayang sekali Sakura tak melihat apa nama tempat ini. Tempat ini layaknya _Disneyland_, ia melihat berbagai permainan yang menarik hatinya untuk mencoba semuanya. Mungkin, ini _Animeland_ karena semuanya bergambar anime. Setelah mendapat tempat parkir, Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil begitu ia mendengar bunyi bahwa _door lock_ sudah dilepaskan. Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil tiket masuk.

Setelah mendapat tiket masuk mereka ditegur karena memakai seragam sekolah dan disangka bolos. Memang bukan sangkaan lagi, tetapi memang begitu faktanya. Untuk menghindari teguran kedua, Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk menghampiri penjual baju yang ada di sana. _Emerald_ Sakura kembali bersinar saat dia melihat ada kaos bergambar Shizuka dari kartun Doraemon kesukaannya. Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan menghampiri kaos yang digantung itu. Sakura memegangi kaos putih dengan gambar Shizuka itu. Seperti yang biasa, Shizuka memakai baju terusan merah muda dengan rambut yang diikat dua. Perbedaanya hanya Shizuka di kaos ini menunduk malu dengan pipi yang memanas lalu tangannya ia lipat di belakang. Sasuke langsung menyusul Sakura karena pengunjung toko ini cukup ramai, ia takut Sakura akan hilang.

"Kau mau salin dengan kaos itu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura pun mengangguk dengan semangat. Sasuke mengambil kaos itu dan memberinya pada Sakura.

"Cepat, gantilah. Jangan lama-lama," ujar Sasuke. Sakura langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang ganti. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memilih-milih baju untuknya. Akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kaos bergamber Suneo yang tersenyum lebar. Sasuke pun juga pergi ke ruang ganti.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sakura langsung keluar. Sayang tak ada kaca di sana, biasanya jika berganti pakaian ia akan melihat cocok atau tidaknya baju itu saat melekat di badannya. Namun, Sakura masa bodoh saja. Yang penting, dia dapat baju kesukaannya. Ia tak menunggu Sasuke yang ada di ruang ganti di sebelahnya. Melainkan langsung berjalan menuju kasir. Sasuke juga keluar dari ruang ganti lalu ke kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaan. Menyelesaikan masalah pembayaran, Sasuke meminta kantung untuk menampung baju seragamnya dan Sakura.

Mereka kembali berjalan seiringan dengan bergenggaman tangan. Sasuke memandang lurus jalan, lain dengan Sakura yang matanya sibuk jelalatan kemana-mana. Matanya kembali mendapati salah satu kesukaannya. Ada permen kapas di sana. Melihat itu, kini gantian Sakura yang memandu kemana arah jalan mereka. Sampai di depan toko yang menjual permen kapas, Sakura menatap permen kapas berwarna merah muda dengan _cone_ es krim yang besar. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"aku-menginginkannya-"_ Sepertinya, kali ini kepribadian Sakura sedang berubah menuju tingkat _childish_ yang menggemaskan. Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tatapan malas.

"Kita bagi dua saja. Aku janji!" Sakura berkata untuk meyakinkan dengan membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Berapa?" Sasuke menghela nafas saat Sakura juga menatapnya dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_, mau tak mau dia luluh juga akhirnya. Tanya Sasuke dengan memegang permen kapas dengan alas _cone _itu. Sakura segera menyambar _cone_ itu dari Sasuke. Pria tua renta itu –sang penjual- menujukkan telapak tangannya. Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan lima lembar uang. Laki-laki tua itu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Ia memberi satu _cone_ permen kapas lagi. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengartikan _"Kau-tak-takut-rugi?"_ Pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kalian berdua adalah pelanggan pertamaku. Dan kalian kelihatan serasi sekali dengan memakai baju _couple _seperti itu," Pria tua itu memberi alasan. Sakura yang sedang menikmati permen kapasnya menjadi sedikit tersedak mendengar kata _"couple"_ terlontar dari mulut kakek tua itu. Dia pun melirik baju yang sekarang sedang ia kenakan. Semuanya sesuai dengan yang ia lihat tadi. Namun jika perhatikan lagi, ada yang luput dari pengelihatannya. Di bawah gambar itu, terdapat tulisan _I Love You!_ Sayang sekali, pandangan Sakura tak mendetail sehingga ia tak melihat tulisan yang dilengkapi dengan tanda panah ke kiri itu. Setelah melihat bajunya, ia melihat baju yang Sasuke kenakan. Gambar Suneo yang sedang tertawa lebar dengan kedua tangannya ia lipat di belakang kepalanya dan di bawah gambar itu terdapat juga tulisan _I Love You Too! _

Panas menjalar dari hatinya menuju pipinya. Kini rona kemerahan tampak di pipinya yang tirus. _"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"_ Sakura mengumpat karena kebodohannya sendiri. Kalau diartikan, Shizuka yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Suneo. Ini semua terbalik! Ditambah posisi mereka benar. Sakura berada di sebelah kanan, dan Sasuke ada di sebelah kiri. Tanda panah yang ada di kaos mereka menunjuk orang yang tepat. Perasaan malu langsung hinggap di dalam dirinya. Sakura menatap kakek yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dan Sasuke.

"Pasti kalian adalah pasangan yang baru memulai suatu hubungan," terka sang kakek. Sayangnya apa yang diungkapkan kakek itu benar. Mereka baru saja pacaran, mungkin setengah jam yang lalu.

"Betul sekali, Kek! Kami memang baru saja jadian!" Sasuke merespon dengan semangatnya. Ia merangkul bahu Sakura sehingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua. Kakek itu kembali tersenyum sampai matanya kelihatan sipit.

"Anggap saja permen kapasku tanda aku mendoakan kalian supaya hubungan kalian dapat berjalan lancar!" seru sang Kakek. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, ucapkan terima kasih kepada kakek yang baik hati ini, Sakura sayang," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sok mesra. Sakura tersenyum paksa seraya menginjak sepatu Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Kek. Kakek baik sekali," Sakura berterima kasih dengan senyum paksanya sambil menginjak-injak sepatu Sasuke dengan menekankan sepatunya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sasuke meringis karena rasanya kakinya sudah mau lepas dari tempatnya. Sasuke menjauhkan pundak Sakura sebagai bentuk usaha dari menghindari injakan pada kakinya. Tetapi Sakura merapatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke secara cepat sehingga kepala mereka berdua terantuk dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Menyadari bahwa jarak mereka sangatlah dekat, Sakura berusaha menjauh dan itu membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya dan ingin terjatuh. Namun, dengan cekatan, Sasuke menarik bahu Sakura kembali dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menyangga punggung Sakura.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan sangat cepat seakan hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Adengan mereka mirip sekali dengan drama basi yang selalu ditonton oleh kakak perempuannya, Temari. Baru kali inilah jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat seperti ini saat ia berdekatan dengan laki-laki. _"Apakah aku ini sedang jatuh cinta? Kata Kak Temari, kalau jantungku berdetak lebih cepat aku sudah jatuh cinta. Berarti aku…."_ Sakura berkata dalam hati dengan perasaan khawatir yang memburu.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p>

Halloooo… Kembali bertemu dengan saya sang author yang gaje. Saya minta maaf karena penyakit lama update kambuh. Sebenarnya, mau nge-post pas tanggal 23 kemarin, tanggal dimana sudah satu tahun saya menjadi author^^ Hihihi… Tetapi sayangnya, pas udah mau dipost, kuota modem habis! Huwaaaaaaa #nangisdarah Sehingga rencana saya gagal. Pupus sudah harapan. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf! #nunduk-nunduk Tetapi, di samping itu, saya seneng banget lohhh karena reviewnya meningkat dan viewersnya lumayan #nggaknanyawoy! Berarti banyak yang jadi silent reader. Hmm.. Tak apalah, pasti lambat laun akan kelihatan komentar dari siders. Cukup basa-basinya, seperti biasa, ya. Izinkan saya untuk membalas semua review yang masuk kemarin.

Ballinge : Hallow! Thankies baby otak mesum kuadrat. Baca ampe selesai kek, curang amat sih! Udah kok, udah post komen kok. Nih, udapteannya, tapi gak ada adegan yang lu minta. Sorry, bukan orang mesum soalnya #Bohong! Wkwkkw, review lagi! Awas kalo gak! #bacok #ngancem #deathglare hahaha nambah gaje^^

Re UchiHaru Chan : Suka Sasuke yang kayak gimana? Kasih tau detailnya dong, siapa tau bisa dibuat lagi. Ini udaptetannya ya, tapi nggk tahu sesuai apa enggak sama yang kamu harapkan. Makasih yaa, jangan lupa review lagi^^

Axwdgs : Ngg.. Ini. Next chapnya udah diupdate. Maafkanlah kalau lama, terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan untuk meninggalkan review. Lagi boleh?^^

GaemSJ : Maaf, nggak bisa update kilat. Karena saya yang disamber kilat #gaje. Maafkan saya, review selanjuutnya saya tunggu^^

Khairani. : Okeee. Ini lanjutannya. Maaf kalau sudah menunggu lama. Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk post review, yang selanjutnya say tunggu, ya!^^

Zeedezly. Clalucindtha : Hihihi syukur deh kalau kamu juga suka. Makasih yaaa, review lagi dongg^^

Suket alang-alang : Sasuke di sini kelihatan baik, ya? Emang iya, sengaja. Masalah dia baik atau bohongan doang, makanya kamu ikutin terus fic ini supaya tau. Soalnya semuanya akan dijelaskan entah di chap berapa hehehe. Makasih karena udah review. Lagi dong, lagiiiii^^

Hanazono Yuri : Oya, of course #sokinggris Ini udah dilanjutin ya, makasih. Jangan lupa review lagi^^

Jeremy Liaz Toner : Syukur deh kalau kamu baik-baik aja. Iya, chapter satu kamu belom post review:( Yang di ff sebelumnya juga kamu nggak ngereview:(( Cuman tinggalin fav sama follow huwaaaa;'(( Ini lanjutannya. Nggak bakal didiscont kok, buktinya ini aku lanjut. Kamu juga, kalau tiba-tiba muncul aku kasih kamu ke Gaara biar jadi bagian dari pasir hidupnya dia. Hahaha… Jangan nggak ngasih review lagi loh, makasih yaaa^^

Baiklah, semuanya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada reader yang sudah mau mereview. Dan saya terima kasih juga karena sudah mau membaca balesan review saya yang bertaraf gaje. Silent reader, kemukan suaramu. Jangan diem-diem menghanyutkan dong(?) Pokoknya saya tunggu deh. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di next chap. Eh, masih ada last sentence dingg.

Mind To RnR? Babay:3


	4. Chapter 4 : Mind And Feelings

Teenager Life

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Comfort and Hurt/Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Chapter 4 : Mind And Feeling

_Warning_: Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan kejelekan lainnya. Masalah rate bisa berubah lohhh, hati-hati.

Happy Reading^^

* * *

><p>Sakura langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke karena dia sudah bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya dan tersadar dari apa yang ada pikirannya. Sakura membawa permen kapasnya lalu berlalu pergi. Perasaanya campur aduk. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang ia lamunkan tadi. Dia masih merenungkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.<p>

Berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran di kepalanya menunggu jawaban. Pertama, mengapa jantungnya berdetak saat ia dekat dengan Sasuke? Mengapa ia merasa nyaman ketika ia membenahi surai biru malam Sasuke? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba merasa senang saat ia memandangi wajah damai Sasuke saat tidur? Dan sekarang, mengapa dia ingin Sasuke mengejarnya? Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah Sasuke mencintainya dengan tulus? Sakura meremas rambutnya pertanda frustasi.

Beban pikiran yang selalu ia tanggung rasanya mau merontokkan helaian lembut rambut _pink_ miliknya. Bermimpi apa dia semalam? Mengapa dia bisa menghadapi masalah yang lebih rumit dari kasus pembunuhan misteri yang belum juga terselesaikan? Sejak kapan, seorang gadis pandai yang menutupi perasaanya tiba-tiba menyempatkan waktunya yang sangat berharga untuk memikirkan masalah sepele, yaitu cinta.

Cinta. Apakah yang dimaksud dengan cinta? Jika pertanyaan itu dilayangkan kepadanya ia akan menjawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan. Defenisi dari cinta adalah suatu perasaan nyaman, tentram, dan damai dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam yang menyelimuti dada dan mengirimkan _impuls_ rasa senang ke seluruh tubuh dan membuat otak berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling sempurna di dunia ini. Dari defenisinya saja, kepala sudah dibuat pusing karena kerumitannya, bagaimana mau dilaksanakan? Tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan dia bisa menggabungkan frase seperti seorang siswa sastra yang berbakat dan tekun? Ini semua karena perasaan bernama cinta itu! Cinta ini membuatnya gila!

Kalau begini, lebih baik dia tidak mengambil keputusan secepat itu. Harusnya, dia tidak menceritakan perihal nazarnya tentang ciuman pertamanya. Kalau begitu, ia tak usah menjalani hubungan dengan targetnya. Sesuai dengan pepatah yang berlaku. Penyesalan selalu datang di saat-saat terakhir, kalau di awal namanya pendaftaran. Baiklah, lupakan pikirannya yang sedikit melenceng itu. Harap dimaklumi saja, dia kan sudah gila. Sudah tidak waras dan berakal sehat lagi. Sekarang dia merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia sejagad raya ini. Paling bodoh! Perlu kalian tekankan itu, dia tak akan marah jika kalian katakan itu padanya–saat ini.

Lagipula, mana ada kisah yang menceritakan bahwa sang pemberantas kejahatan jatuh cinta bahkan menjalin hubungan yang dekat dengan sang buronan. Apakah ada? Baik, dia akui kalau cerita itu ada. Tetapi hanya sedikit kan? Mungkin, kisahnya masuk di dalam sedikit dari cerita yang temanya cukup jarang itu. Lupakan itu dan kembali ke pokok permasalahan yang sedang membayangi dirinya. Bolehkah dia mencabut perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke? Rasanya, dia mau memutuskan hubungan ini. Ini semua sama sekali tak berguna. Sangat tak berfungsi untuk kelancaran kasus yang harus ia selesaikan ini. Yang ada, hubungannya dengan Sasuke malah memperburuk keadaan dan membuatnya merasa tidak enak dan membuat mentalnya melemah.

Tolong beritahu aku, sejak kapan Sakura si mental baja bisa menjadi seperti ini seakan dia adalah gadis desa yang tidak punya pengetahuan tentang apapun. Julukannya itu mungkin akan segera terhapuskan karena nyatanya, sekarang dia adalah salah satu bagian dari gadis bermental rapuh seperti debu. Astaga! Ya, Tuhan! Sejak kapan dia menjadi seorang penyair yang selalu merenung dengan kalimat yang sangat puitis seperti ini. Baru setengah jam ia menjalani hubungan dengan Sasuke, tetapi rasanya seperti setahun dan serasa disiksa di lautan api yang paling panas, neraka.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam untuk menetralkan segala pikirannya yang sudah kelewat batas. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang dihias sedemikian rupa yang sepertinya terletak di tengah _Animeland_ ini. Tak ia sangka, ia melamun sambil berjalan seperti orang tidur yang ngelindur. Tawa hambar masih ia suarakan walaupun dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk dan mengistirahatkan diri sambil memakan permen kapasnya. Ia memandangi semua orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya dengan saksama. Mereka semua adalah pasangan _bad boy_ dan _nerd girl _yang sepertinya juga bolos, kebanyakan. Ternyata kisah percintaan antara _bad boy_ dengan _nerd girl_ banyak terjadi. Ia kira itu hanya seulas imajinasi dari si penulis.

Ada juga sebuah keluarga yang lengkap dengan sepasang anak yang lucu. Keluarga yang sederhana, lihat saja dari pakaian yang digunakannya. Meskipun begitu, mereka terlihat gembira dengan apa yang mereka miliki. Keluarga yang bahagia itu duduk di depannya, tepat di belakang sebuah patung Doraemon yang sedang tersenyum lebar sembari mengangkat tangan seakan menyapa dengan hangat.

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sebuah keluarga yang bahagia dan utuh. Hanya hal itu yang ia dambakan, tak lebih. Tetapi sayangnya, ia tak bisa mewujudkan impian terbesarnya itu. Ia tak tahu mengapa saat kecil ia menghabiskan waktunya di panti asuhan yang kecil dan terpencil. Bukannya bergaul untuk bermain bersama, dia hanya ingin membaca sebuah buku cerita yang tak lazim dilakukan oleh teman-teman sebayanya saat itu. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Ibu Panti, dia bisa membaca. Semuanya ia baca tanpa memedulikan keadaan lingkungan sekitar. Seiring ia tumbuh berkembang, ia sering mengintrogerasi Ibu Panti dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menyinggung keberadaan Ibunya. Namun, semuanya berakhir begitu saja sampai dia diasuh oleh keluarga Sabaku.

Segala yang terjadi di panti tak meninggalkan kesan atau bekas di hatinya. _Toh_, semuanya sudah berlalu. Apa yang bisa diperbuat selain mengingat? Lagipula itu adalah masa lalu yang tak pantas diingat, lebih baik dia menatap lurus dan melangkah maju ke depan. Tetapi di samping itu, hatinya masih menyimpan resah karena memikirkan dimana keberadaan Ibu kandungnya. Memang, dia selalu mengutuk wanita yang tak pantas disebut sebagai Ibu itu, bukankah Ibu memiliki perasaan yang lembut dan sangat tidak tega? Lalu mengapa Ibunya tega untuk meninggalkan dirinya yang saat itu masih memerlukan kasih sayang dari Ibunya? Tetapi, jauh di dalam rongga terdalam di ruang hatinya, ia masih memikirkan Ibunya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rupa Ibunya. Ia ingin tahu perangai Ibunya. Ia ingin tahu segalanya. Namun, semua hasrat yang mendalam itu selalu tertutup oleh perasaan bencinya pada Ibunya yang tercinta.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mendongkakkan kepalanya. Ia merasa kalau ada cairan bening yang membuat matanya panas dan cairan itu ingin menerobos keluar membasahi kedua pipinya. Lalu, ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya agar _liquid_ bening itu tak jadi turun melewati kelopak matanya. Kemudian, ia mengusap-usap kelopak matanya. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Ia benci semua ini! Saat dimana ia harus menangisi hal yang mustahil ia lihat. Dengan bodohnya dia menangis demi wanita brengsek yang meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan! Air matanya terlalu berharga dan terlalu mahal untuk menangisi wanita yang tak punya rasa keibuan itu.

"Sakura!"

Sakura langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Sasuke yang sedang berlari ke arahnya seperti sang penggemar berat bertemu dengan artis idola pujaannya. Sungguh konyol, memangnya siapa dirinya sampai Sasuke mau berteriak seperti orang gila demi memanggilnya. Sakura sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menghampiri Sasuke, padahal tadi dia memikirkan apakah Sasuke mencarinya. Sekarang, wanita itu sok jual mahal. Topengnya memang berlapis-lapis sehingga ia dapat menutupi perasaannya. Tetapi, begitulah sikap agen polisi yang baik. Dia mempelajari itu dari tokoh novel kesukaannya setelah Sherlock Holmes. Yaitu tokoh yang menginspirasi terlahirnya tokoh cerdik kesukaannya, Monsieur Lecoq.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" ungkapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah karena lelah. Sakura hanya mangut-mangut sebagai respon netral, tidak negatif apalagi positif. Dia sedang malas meladeni laki-laki di depannya ini, karena dia, Sakura merasa bahwa dia sedang ada di pusaran air yang arusnya sangat kuat sehingga ia tak bisa berenang keluar untuk mengambil nafas barang sebentar saja.

"Dari tadi aku hanya duduk di sini," balas Sakura dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Kelihatan sekali, kalau Sakura ingin menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke dan ingin mengacuhkan laki-laki itu. Sasuke pun mengambil tempat di samping Sakura.

"Ayo! Kita harus menaiki semua wahana di sini!" Sasuke tiba-tiba mengambil pergelangan tangan Sakura dan berdiri. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang seenaknya mengajaknya tanpa ada persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Muka tekuk sembilan dipamerkannya kepada orang-orang yang ada di sekitar wahana yang hendak mereka naiki.

Kalian tahulah apa yang akan dinaiki oleh pasangan yang berani ini. Ya, tentu saja wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Setidaknya dapat membuat jantung berdetak lebih cepat, sama seperti saat berdekatan dengan orang yang disukai. Wahana yang akan mereka naiki ini adalah wahana yang menampung sepuluh orang. Kalian tahu kan? Yang akan membawa kalian ke atas ketinggian sekitar dua puluh meter dengan kecepatan kereta listrik tercepat. Lalu setelah itu benda itu akan membawamu kembali dengan guncangan seperti komet yang jatuh ke bumi. Mesin itu akan melakukan hal itu sekitar empat kali.

Kini tiba giliran Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah menyelesaikan persyaratan agar mereka bisa memainkan wahana itu, mereka berdua masuk. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung mengambil tempat yang membuat mereka berdekatan. Setelah itu, mereka memakai sabuk pengaman dan pegangan yang ditarik dari atas ke bawah seperti ban yang melingkari leher karena besar dan tebal. Suara yang mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi mesin ini akan dijalankan telah terdengar. Tinggal menunggu tiga sekon maka mereka akan merasakan sensasinya.

"GO!"

Setelah tiga detik menunggu, mesin itu mulai menujukkan fungsinya. Dia membawa para penumpang menuju ketinggian dengan sangat cepat. Sakura berteriak dengan keras karena kaget. Setelah sekitar dua sekon di atas ketinggian, mereka kembali dibawa ke bawah dengan cepat. Rasanya seperti dibanting dengan bantingan punggung dengan sangat kuat. Mesin itu tak memberi jeda seperti saat mereka sampai di atas, melainkan langsung membawa mereka kembali ke atas dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat. Sakura kembali berteriak dengan girang. Tanpa dia sadari, ia memegang tangan Sasuke saat mereka turun ke bawah. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura yang nampak senang sekali dibawa ke ketinggian.

Setelah empat kali dibawa mesin itu naik-turun, maka usai sudah waktu untuk bermain wahana itu. Dengan perasaan yang senang, Sakura melepaskan segala pengaman yang dipakainya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua menjauh dari wahana itu dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Mereka berjalan menuju wahana yang sedikit lebih menenangkan batin. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah wahana yang berfungsi untuk melihat tempat ini dari ketinggian secara keseluruhan. Tidak perlu mengantri karena wahana ini sepertinya kurang diminati.

Penjaga membukakan pintu tempat duduk yang seperti labu raksasa itu. Saat kedua orang itu masuk, pintu ditutup dan mesin mulai berputar. Secara perlahan-lahan labu yang mereka tempati naik ke atas. Sakura bisa melihat semuanya dari sini. Matanya berbinar-binar saat ia melihat ada _cosplay_ dan badut Shizuka. Sasuke yang duduk dihadapannya hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau terlihat manis sekali jika seperti itu," ungkap Sasuke. Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada tokoh kartun favoritnya itu. _Emerald_ jernihnya menatap mata Sasuke dengan _deathglare _mematikan. Tetapi tak lama kemudian dia merotasikan bola matanya.

"_Bullshit!_" balasnya kasar lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan mendapat jawaban kasar dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengarkan kekehan itu hanya mendengus keras.

Tiba-tiba saja labu yang mereka naiki berguncang ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kuat. Karena guncangan itu, Sakura dengan sukses jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Kepala mereka berdua bertabrakan dan jarak antara wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Sakura yang menyadari keadaan darurat seperti ini langsung menjauhkan diri dengan duduk di tempatnya kembali. Rona kemerahan muncul di kedua belah pipi Sakura. Untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang persis dengan udang rebus itu, Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya ke jendela. Sang penjaga wahana berteriak kepada mereka, tetapi suaranya tidak cukup kuat untuk terdengar sampai ke atas. Tetapi, berdasarkan gestur bibirnya dia berkata "Mesinnya macet. Kalian berada di puncak ketinggian maksimal!" Ya, kurang lebih itulah kata-katanya. Kemudian sang penjaga kembali berkata "Kami akan menghubungi teknisi untuk memperbaiki mesin ini" lanjutnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. _Toh_, dia tidak _phobia_ pada ketinggian. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mengumpat dan menjalaninya dengan sabar dan ikhlas. Harus terjebak di ruangan sempit dengan buronannnya adalah masa yang paling membosankan sepanjang hidupnya. Sakura berusaha bersabar diri agar dia tahan pada ujian dari Yang Maha Kuasa yang satu ini.

"Harusnya tadi aku di sekolah saja," Sakura berkata dengan helaan nafas panjang pertanda menyesal. Sasuke hanya dia tak merespons.

"Ikut denganmu adalah pilihan buruk karena sekarang kau membuatku terjebak denganmu di sini. Di ruangan yang sempit dan di ketinggian ini," lanjutnya dengan harapan Sasuke akan terpojok dan kesal lalu mereka berdua akan putus karena dia rajin mengeluh. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi kita berdua dapat mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih detail," balas Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak terganggung dengan gerak-gerik bosan yang diciptakan oleh Sakura. Sakura yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya kini menegakkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Mengenal satu sama lain dengan detail? Kau kira itu menyenangkan? Jawabannya sama sekali tidak!" seru Sakura galak seperti anjing yang menyalak.

"Lagipula aku sudah tahu bagaimana dirimu. Kau menyebalkan, egois, jelek, bodoh, pemaksa, sok keren, sok _cool_, dan yang paling penting kau adalah penjahat!" tambah Sakura dengan sebal. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa pelan.

"Hebat sekali kau ini. Tahu sekali bagaimana karakteristikku. Padahal kita baru kenal," puji Sasuke dengan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Sakura hanya merotasikan kedua bola matanya.

"Menjijikkan!" teriak Sakura dengan seolah-olah mau muntah. Sasuke makin terbahak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sedangkan gadis berambut _pink_ itu hanya menatap kesal pemuda di depannya dengan tangan yang menyangga dagunya yang lancip.

* * *

><p>Ruang kelas hening. Tak ada yang berani berbicara saat ini. Sekalipun ada Naruto si anak baru yang selalu menimbulkan kehebohan, kini bungkam. Pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada wanita yang ada di depan kelas. Wanita yang berkepala tiga itu terlihat rapi dengan setelannya. Ia memakai baju putih yang dibalut dengan cardigan hijau dan celana panjang berwarna coklat. Tetapi setelannya yang bisa dibilang longar itu tidak bisa menutupi dadanya yang besar dan membusung karena dia berdiri tegap seperti seorang tentara. Rambutnya yang pirang ia ikat dua ke belakang, gaya yang ditunjukkan selayaknya sewaktu seorang perempuan menyandang status remaja. Iris coklat madunya ia gerakkan menyusuri segala penjuru kelas. Dia berkacak pinggang di belakang papan tulis. Tatapannya menajam ketika dia menatap Ino. Ino meneguk salivanya.<p>

"Nona Yamanaka!" bentaknya sembari berjalan ke tempat Ino duduk. Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Dalam hati dia mengumpat dan menggumamkan berbagai sumpah serapah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat wanita itu makin mendekat. Bukan karena suka, tetapi karena takut.

"Yamanaka!" Wanita itu kembali berteriak dengan nyaring dengan menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Meja itu nyaris patah karena kepalan tangannya terlalu kuat. Dengan terpaksa Ino menoleh dan menatap iris coklat muda yang dilindungi oleh bulu mata lentik itu. Tatapannya begitu tajam seakan bisa masuk menusuk raganya.

"Y-ya Bu Tsunade?" jawab Ino dengan tergagap saking takutnya. Wanita bernama Tsunade itu menyeringai melihat perubahan raut wajah Ino yang menjadi pucat pasi. Tsunade menatap dua bangku yang kosong. Di sana hanya terdapat tas hitam buatan Louis Vuitton dan tas biru dongker bermerek Export. Matanya membulat melihat bangku kosong itu.

"Kemana Haruno kesayanganku?!" Mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade itu, Ino menghela nafas lega. Dia pikir dirinya akan dihukum karena sedari tadi bermain ponsel sambil mengobrol dengan Sai. Ternyata hanya menanyakan Sakura. Wajar saja kalau Tsunade menyatakan keberadaan Sakura, Sakura adalah satu-satunya siswa yang tahan diajar oleh guru segalak Tsunade dan dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna saat ujian Biologi dilaksanakan. Dia juga orang yang paling senang jika di kelasnya diadakan observasi dan penelitian atau praktik mengenai pembedahan dan segala pengetahuan yang bersangkutan dengan tumbuhan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bu," jawab Ino dengan santainya. Mendengar jawaban Ino, air muka Tsunade langsung berubah. Tatapannya kembali tajam dan berapi-api. Rahangnya mengeras dan dia kembali menggebrak meja membuat semua siswa yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja menjadi panik seketika.

"Dimana Haruno Sakura?!" bentaknya dengan suara lantang. Naruto _shock _melihat ekspresi Tsunade yang bagaikan manusia yang frustasi karena kehilangan harta yang paling berharga.

"Cepat! Katakan dimana murid kesayanganku itu!" teriak Tsunade dengan geram.

Para siswa yang ada di kelas tak berani bergerak dari tempatnya. Salah satu wanita yang mau mengembalikan pena yang ia pinjam pada teman yang duduk di sebelahnya menjadi mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Tsunade telah mengamuk murka. Semuanya menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang mengatakan "Ino-tolong-selamatkan-nyawa-kami!" yang disertai dengan pandangan yang memohon dan berserah penuh pada Ino. Ino kembali meneguk salivanya. Melihat Ino yang pusing setengah mati, Sai masih mempertahankan senyum palsunya. Tak ada orang yang tak menatap Ino karena mereka semua tahu kalau Ino adalah sahabat karib manusia yang sejenis dengan Tsunade itu. Karena semua perhatian tertuju pada Ino, Sai mengangkat tangannya. Mata Tsunade yang tajam langsung menoleh ke arah Sai.

"Ya! Kau! Kau tahu dimana Sakura?!" tanya Tsunade dengan antusias dengan jari telunjuk yang tertuju ke arah Sai. Pandangan beralih menjadi kepada Sai. Ino sedikit merasa lebih lega karena tidak diburu perasaan takut mengecewakan yang selalu melindunginya. Sai menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Tsunade mendekati Sai agar dia dapat mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan Sai dengan puas.

"Aku melihat Sakura bermain basket dengan Sasuke di lapangan. Tetapi itu setengah jam yang lalu. Aku tak tahu mereka masih ada di sana atau tidak," jawab Sai dengan alasan yang dikarang-karang. Padahal jawabannya memang benar sesuai dengan fakta yang ada. Tsunade membulatkan kedua matanya seakan di tak percaya dengan apa yang Sai katakan.

"Mereka bermain basket? Setengah jam sebelum pelajaranku?" Tsunade berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Sai hanya mangut-mangut untuk meyakinkan Tsunade.

"Berarti Sasuke yang mengajak Sakura untuk membolos! Astaga! Mereka berdua akan kuhukum besok!" gumam Tsunade dengan tatapan tajam. Semuanya kembali meneguk ludahnya masing-masing karena gumaman Tsunade masih terdengar di telinga mereka dengan jelas. Tsunade meremas kepalan tangan kanannya dengan geram. Tsunade kembali ke meja guru yang disediakan lalu membuka buku paket Biologi.

"Kalian buka halaman tiga puluh sembilan! Kerjakan semua latihan itu! Sekarang!" teriak Tsunade garang setelah ia kembali memukul meja kerjanya dengan keras karena rasa kesal meluap-luap dalam dirinya. "Haruno Sakura, akan kuhukum kalian karena berani bolos di pelajaranku!" dalam hatinya Tsunade berkata.

"Ng.. Bu Tsunade," Ino mengangkat tangan kanannya ragu-ragu. Tsunade melirik Ino dengan pandangan malas. Ia mengangkat dagunya ke atas.

"Bolehkah saya permisi ke toilet?" tanya Ino. Tanpa pertimbangan, Tsunade mengangguk. Ino menggeser bangkunya lalu beranjak dari bangkunya. Dia segera keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ino berlari menuju toilet. Ketika di sampai di sana, ia masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan lalu mengunci pintu dengan grandel pintu.

"Sakura kurang ajar!" umpat Ino kesal. Ino merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil Iphone 5s dengan _paper case_ bertuliskan _I'm A Princess_. Ino segera menekan tombol di atas layar ponsel mahalnya itu yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala. Kemudian ia menempelkan Iphone-nya ke telinga kanannya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, teleponnya tersambung.

"Heh! Setan neraka!" sapa Ino kasar. Suara dari sana mendengus.

"Apa ratu iblis?!" balas suara yang sudah tak asing di telinganya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan rekannya yang sangat akrab dengannya, Haruno Sakura.

"Kau ada dimana, hah?! Jangan seenak jidat lebarmu itu! Kau tidak ingat, apa saja jadwal pelajaran hari ini?!" sembur Ino dengan panas. Sakura yang ada di seberang sana mendengus.

"Siapa? Kenapa berteriak?" Suara berat ala laki-laki jantan terdengar juga. Ino makin panas dengan tingkah Sakura pada hari ini. Terdengar kalau mereka sedang bertengkar, padahal teleponnya masih tersambung.

"Kau kira aku lupa? Aku bolos pada jam Fisika!" jawab Sakura dengan yakin. Ino menepuk keningnya dengan keras sampai Sakura mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kau. Adalah. Manusia. Yang. Paling. Idiot!" Ino berkata dengan kata-kata yang berjeda dan penuh penekanan. Sakura tidak terima dengan pernyataan yang dikemukakan Ino.

"Hah? Apa? Apa aku ti…"

"Idiot! Bodoh! Dasar pelupa! Apakah kau tidak ingat kalau Fisika diganti dengan Biologi karena Guru Asuma menemani istrinya yang sedang melahirkan?!" potong Ino dengan kesal. Dari ujung telepon, Sakura berteriak dengan suaranya yang cempreng dan nyaring. Sakura juga mengumpat mendendangkan sumpah serapah yang telah biasa ia ucapkan dengan lancar.

"Baru bangun dari alam mimipi, sobat?" Ino menyindir secara halus. Sakura berdecak sebal.

"Sial! Pasti besok aku akan dihukumnya! Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat Sakura dengan kesal. Ino menghela nafasnya.

"Salahmu sendiri. Bye!" Ino langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon seenaknya. Kemudian ia merapikan diri lalu segera berlari kelasnya.

"Sial sekali hidupku ini!" gerutu Sakura lagi. Sakura pun kembali memasukkan Iphone miliknya kembali ke dalam saku seragamnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ada di depannya hanya bisa menatap Sakura karena dia tidak mengerti masalah apa yang akan mereka berdua hadapi nanti.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p>

HHHHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllooooooooooooweeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn!

Maafkan saya tadi itu alay mode on. Okay, kita kembali bertemu ya! Ah maafkan juga karena aku ini selalu lama update. Aku mau post chapter ini sebagai closing, karena minggu depan udah masuke ke bulannya ulangan. Hehehe.. Saya minta maaf juga kalau misalkan chapter ini sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf! #bungkukbadannunduk-nunduk Ini saya buat selama dua jam dengan ngebut lohhh #curhat. Saya cukup sedih karena reviewnya turun. Hmm… tapi nggak masalah. Mungkin memang ini yang jelek kali, ya? Ya, sudahlah. Daripada mikirin itu mending saya membalas review yang masuk.

Jeremy Liaz Toner : Hallo! Cieee yang meninggalkan jejak pada angin yang berhembus cieee. Cieeee yang suka juga cieeee. Ini diupdate kok, cuman kayaknya kurang baik saja. Semua orang ninggalin jejak kalau di jamban kelesssss… Gimana sih kamuuuu #gemess #apasihahgaje! Ahahaha maafakan diriku ini. Makasih buat yang sebelumnya yaaaa. Btw, Jangan nggak review lohhh^^ #deathglaremengancam

Hanazono Yuri :Hayyyyy! Ini lanjutannya loh, ini dia! Semoga suka yaaaaa! Kalau mau lihat Gaara sister complex, next chap aja yaa. Nggak sempet soalnya #soksibukamatsihloh Makasih yaa udah post review. Lagi dong lagi hehehhe:3

Sky Of Tears : Holllaaaaaa^^ Saya belum pernah denger atau lihat penname kamu. So, salam kenal dulu yaaa. Hahhaha.. Iya dong! Siapa dulu yang bikin, author gitu loh. Si Sasuke mah emang maunya begitu mulu. Ya, gak Sasuke? #senggolSasukedikit Ini udah dilanjutkan kok. Semoga suka yaaaa^^ Saya minta maaf karena kagak bisa update kilat. Berbagai kendala menganggu saya:(( Makasih banget udah nyempetin buat post review. Lagi, lagi, lagiiiiiii:3

WARNING!

Mungkin saya akan menghilang selama satu bulan ini. Mungkin ini adalah post terakhir saya di bulan ini. Saya minta maaf. Bukannya benar-benar mau out bukan, cuman butuh refreshing dikit doang, supaya ada insipirasi. Jadi, kalau begitu saya pamit untuk undur diri. Ehhhhhh, tapi nggak tahu juga sih. Tergantung keadaan, tapi kemungkinan besar iya. #Labil

Akhir kata, sekian dan terima kasih.

Mind to RnR?:3


End file.
